


Hverdagsglimt

by Softboyz2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, FOREVER LOVE, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Moving, Naked Cuddling, Passion, Vacation
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyz2121/pseuds/Softboyz2121
Summary: Tusen takk for kommentarer.Det er veldig gøy at noen fortsatt henger med, og vil lese glimtene. Tusen takk 😊





	1. En lat søndag

Isak og Even ligger på gresset utenfor leiligheten. Det er søndag og varmt. Og Isak har fri fra jobb.

Da de kom hjem fra Østerrike leide de seg en leilighet inntil de får kjøpt en i sammen

 

Isak prøver å konsentrere seg om lesingen av en forskningsartikkel. Men det er ikke så lett når tankene og øynene hele tiden blir dratt mot han digge kjæresten som ligger på teppet ved siden av han.

 

Isak ligger å ser på Even. Lar blikket skli langsomt nedover brystkassen og magen. Ser hårene som går som en sti fra navlen og ned forbi linningen på shortsen.

 

Even har fått en gylden, fin brunfarge etter de siste dagene med sol. Og øynene hans lyser som glitrende asurblått hav.

 

Even gløtter med det ene øyet og ser på Isak.

\- Ser du på meg?

\- Hmmm? Jeg lurte bare på om du begynte å bli solbrent?

\- Nei. Er ikke solbrent ass. Og jeg tror ikke på deg Isak Valtersen

 

Even lener seg fram og gir han et kyss.

\- Det der var en veldig dårlig løgn. Men det er dritkjipt å være solbrent, så du kan godt smøre meg hvis du gidder.  
\- Nei, det kan jeg ikke. Jeg må lese

 

Even bryter ut i latter.

\- Isak, det der tror du ikke på selv en gang.  
\- Faen ass

 

Isak rødmer og skuler bort på Even som ligger å ser på han med et fårete smil

 

\- Du vil vel ikke at kjæresten din skal bli solbrent? Du som er lege vet jo hvor skadelig det kan være? Du må smøre meg Isak  
\- Nei, det går ikke Even!  
\- Hvorfor ikke?

 

Even er i skikkelig ertemodus. Tyner Isak til det ytterste.

 

\- Jeezez Even! Du skjønner jo det?  
\- Nei, det må du forklare  
\- Nei  
\- Hvorfor ikke Isak?  
\- Faen Even! Skal jeg liksom svinse her ute i all offentlighet med boner?  
\- Herregud. Du skal jo bare smøre meg på ryggen.  
\- Ja OK. Vi kan prøve  
  
Even setter seg med ryggen til Isak. Han klemmer ut litt solkrem og begynner å smøre ryggen til Even i rolige seige bevegelser.  
  
\- Oi! Du er litt rød oppe i nakken, Even!  
  
Isak lener seg fram og kysser nakken han før han smører litt krem på den.  
  
\- Og her Even!  
Han lar tungen gli langs skulderbladet og hører Even slippe ut ut skjelvende pust.  
  
\- Og synes jeg du er litt rød her  
  
sier han mens han lar fingrene gli fjærlett nedover ryggraden hans. Det går en skjelving gjennom Even.  
Isak fordeler kremen i hendene og smører med ømme seige bevegelser. Vet hva Even liker og hvor han skal ta på huden hans.  
  
\- Sånn. Ferdig Even!  
  
Even snur seg i full fart og legger seg raskt ned på magen.  
Isak begynner å le. Fullstendig klar over hva han har gjort  
  
\- Sånn bby! Nå som jeg har smurt deg, kan du gå og hente et par kalde øl  
  
Even ser på han og hever det ene øyenbrynet.  
  
\- Det der var dårlig gjort Isak. Shortsen står som et telt!  
\- Sorry bby. Nå vet du hvordan jeg har det, for tilstanden er ikke noe bedre hos meg. Note to self Even. Solkrem må på FØR vi går ut. Vi kan ikke fly her å veive med hver vår boner.  
\- Hahaha Digger boneren din da  
\- Digger din også.

 

Even lener seg mot Isak og gir han et kyss, vel vitende om at de kommer til å bli liggende der på magen en stund.

 

 


	2. En vaaarm ettermiddag

Even:  
Når er du ferdig på vakt?  
  
Isak:  
Halv fire. Hvordan det?  
  
Even:  
Tenkte vi kunne dra opp til Frysja og bade. Det er så sykt varmt inne i denna leiligheten.   
  
Isak:  
Det høres fristende ut. Så kan vi stikke å spise noe etterpå. Er ikke så keen på å lage mat  når det er så varmt.  
  
Even:  
Eeeh.. Nå er der vel stort sett jeg som lager maten her i huset da ❤  
  
Isak:  
Ja jeg vet jo det. Men jeg pleier jo å raspe ost og sånt…  
  
Even:  
Definer «Og sånt»  
  
Isak:  
Du vet jo hva jeg mener?  
  
Even:  
Ja, det betyr: sitte på benken og se deilig ut. Gi meg forskjellige ting jeg jeg trenger.   
  
Isak:   
Ja jeg sitter og ser deilig ut, og gir deg det du trenger. Hmmm … hvordan skal jeg tolke det? Trodde jeg dekket alle dine behov?  
  
Even:  
Jepp. Trenger ikke mer. Det er jo det jeg sier   
  
Isak:   
Så da er du fornøyd med mitt bidrag på kjøkkenet? Og da sier jeg at jeg synes vi skal spise ute etter at vi har vært på Frysja.  
  
Even:  
Skal vi på date?  
  
Isak:  
Hvis du har lyst?  
  
Even:  
Alltid lyst til å gå på date med mannen i mitt liv ❤❤  
  
Isak:  
Deal ❤  
  
Even:  
Gleder meg ❤  
  
Isak:  
Glad jeg sitter alene på pauserommet akkurat nå ❤

 Even:   
Problemer?  
  
Isak:  
Eeeh...nei! Men er ikke interessert i at andre skal se meg akkurat nå.   
Det lyser jo “Hot loving night” lang vei hehe  
  
Even:  
Trukke det blir noe av den middagen ass… Foreslår vi hopper rett på “Hot loving night”

 Isak:  
He he. Ikke bare armer og ben som trenger et avkjølende bad skjønner jeg.  
Men nå må jeg løpe.

Elsker deg ❤

 Even:  
Elsker deg også ❤❤

 


	3. Leilighet eller bøttekott

Isak sitter og loker på finn.no. De har blitt enige om at de etterhvert skal kjøpe en leilighet i sammen, men de har ikke bestemt helt når de skal det, bare at de en gang skal gjøre det.

 

Isak har lurt litt på når dette “en gang" skal bli. Selv kunne han ha kjøpt leilighet sammen med Even i morra. Men Even har liksom ikke vært like gira som han selv, og han vet ikke helt hvorfor. Selv er han helt sikker på at Even er den han vil dele livet sitt med. Derfor blir Isak noe usikker på om Even føler det samme. Kanskje ikke Isak er den rette for han? Han grøsser av tanken. Det kan ikke, og må ikke være sånn. Even har jo tvert om både vist, og sagt at han elsker han. Likevel er det noe som ligger der og gnager.

 

Han roper på Even som kommer og setter seg ved siden av han i sofaen.

 

“Se på den her Even” Isak snur pc'n mot Even og viser han en leilighet.

 

“Denne ligger på St. Hanshaugen. 76 kvadrat, sørvestvendt balkong og to soverom. Nytt kjøkken og bad. Fin?”

 

“Jaa…sikkert fin den” Even drar på det og virker bare halvinteressert. “Jeg bare lurer på en ting....må vi ha to soverom da?”

 

“Det er jo kjekt det da. Skal vi først kjøpe noe, så kan vi jo gå for noe som er litt større enn et bøttekott!”

 

“Jeg skjønner bare ikke helt poenget med to soverom”

 

“Men tenk da Even, hvis vi får overnattingsgjester, så er det jo bedre at de har et rom å ligge på enn at de må sove i stua”

 

“De kan sove i midten! hehe”

 

“Yeah right, Even”

 

“Eller er det en skjult agenda her, Isak?”   
  
“Hva da skjult agenda?”   
  
“Nja…..Jeg vet ikke jeg. Men er det ønske om familieforøkelse som ligger bak ønsket om ekstra soverom?”

  
Isak blir ganske overrasket av spørsmålet til Even. Det er ikke akkurat noe han går rundt å tenker på. Barn liksom? Han har knapt tid til Even og seg selv, og kan virkelig ikke se for seg å dra inn et barn midt oppe i det hele. Barn er søte, men tanken på egne barn har ikke streifet han i det hele tatt.   
  
“Eeh, nei Even! Men er det noe du går rundt å tenker på?”   
  
“Jeg vet ikke jeg. Tenk å hatt en mini-Isak løpende rundt omkring. En liten pjokk som kaller deg pappa. Ubetinget kjærlighet. Familieliv. Tur i parken, kosestund med bok….…”

 

“……….grinete og trøtt, spyr ut senga, vil ikke spise maten sin mens du står og tripper fordi du vet du kommer for sent til jobb, feber og nattevåking….. Har hørt utallige historier om masete og sjuke unger fra Jonas. Det er ikke bare idyll med små barn Even”

 

“Nei, jeg vet jo det da Isak” Even ser at Isak virker småstressa og anspent av temaet, og gir han et varmt blikk.

 

“Jeg bare erter deg litt Isak. Jeg synes vi har det veldig fint sånn som vi har det. Jeg har ikke noe umiddelbart ønske om barn”

 

“Puuh… Er absolutt ikke klar for det ass. Men hvorfor synes du ett ekstra soverom er for mye?”   
  
“Helt ærlig? Jeg er dritredd for gjelda. Boligprisene er jo helt syke! Hva koster den leiligheten du har funnet? 7, 8, 9 mill?”

 

“Den koster 5,9 mill”

 

“Det er mye penger. Det er nettopp det som plager meg. Hvis vi velger bare ett soverom, blir det jo billigere. Og hvis renta stiger….Det kommer den jo til å gjøre”

 

“Ja, jeg ser den, men vi skal leve oppi dette også. Vi trenger et ekstra rom. Jeg synes ikke du skal bekymre deg så veldig over gjelden. Både du og jeg har gode jobber. Tjener bra, og har kun oss selv å ta hensyn til. Om det skulle knipe litt innimellom, kan jeg ta noen ekstra vakter. Ganske bra betalt å være lege på auttmottaket i helgene”

 

“Isak….Skal du jobbe deg i hjel for et ekstra soverom?”   
  
“Nei… Det er jeg rimelig sikker på at jeg slipper. Hør her Even. Dette kommer til å gå helt fint.

 

Even vrir seg i sofaen, tydelig plaget av tanken på så mye gjeld.

 

“Jeg foreslår at vi tar en prat med banken, Even. Og så får vi noen råd og en profesjonell vurdering av hvor høyt vi kan gå. Så kan vi ta det derfra når vi vet hva vi kan gå for.   
Skal vi si det sånn?”   
  
“Høres ut som en god idé, Isak”   
  
Even trekker han mot seg og gir han et kyss. Tydelig fornøyd med at kjæresten ser han.

 

Isak sukker og lener seg inn mot Even. Snuser han litt i halsgropen “ Jeg ble litt engstelig for jeg trodde kanskje at du var usikker på om du ville dette?”

 

“Hæ? Hva mener du?”

 

“Nei at du var usikker på forholdet vårt. Eller meg?”

 

“Duu…. Isak. Hvorfor tenker du sånn?” Even legger armene om han og klemmer han tettere inntil seg. “Jeg elsker deg og jeg elsker tanken på en fremtid sammen, og det vet du. Jeg er bare litt redd for gjelden.”

 

“Jeg elsker deg også Even. Og det er vel derfor jeg er så redd for å miste det. Det er liksom som om jeg tenker at alt dette er for bra til å vare. Da blir jeg også sikkert ekstra var på små forandringer som kan tolkes som at du er lei, eller ikke vil mer, eller at følelsene dør”

 

Even må avbryte ordstrømmen til Isak.   
  
“Isak, Isak…..”

 

Det blir stille

 

“Du må slutte å være usikker på følelsene mine. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg har aldri elsket noen på samme måte som jeg elsker deg. Tro meg når jeg sier det. Selv om jeg kan virke litt nølende til ting, betyr ikke det at forholdet vårt er over da, tulling! Jeg vil ha dette forholdet mer enn noe annet i livet”

 

“Ja, jeg vet det Even. Jeg vil det jeg også. Er bare så redd for å miste det”   
  
“Du må slutte å gå rundt å være redd for det. Vi har det så fint nå, og vi skal få et bra liv sammen. Til og med med milliongjeld og to soverom”   
  
De smiler og klemmer hverandre. Isak er så takknemlig for at han møtte Even. Det beste som har skjedd i livet hans.

 

 

 


	4. Mer stæsj

Even:   
Kan du stikke innom apoteket og hente medsa mine når du er ferdig på jobb?   
  
Isak:   
Hva som helst for deg bby.

 

Even:   
Ja, også trenger vi mere stæsj.   
  


Isak:   
Hva da stæsj?   
  
Even:   
Trenger noe mer Lube   
  
Isak:   
Lube? Kjøpte jo ny forrige helg! Hva driver du med når jeg ikke er hjemme?   
  
Even:   
Altså den er ikke tom, men trenger mer.

 

Isak:   
Okei?   
  
Even:   
Ja, jeg har planer, skjønner du.   
  
Isak:   
Jeg håper for din del at de planene involverer meg siden du trenger mer Lube. Hvis ikke, ligger du tynt an.

 

Even:   
Seff...Alltid deg, og bare deg <3   
  
Isak:   
Men kan ikke du fikse det selv. Apoteket har bare sånne kjedelige greier.

 

Even:   
Ok. Stikker innom kondomeriet på hjem og fikser en liten goodiebag

 

Isak:   
Ikke gå helt bananas da. Skulle liksom bare ha litt mer Lube.

 

Even:

Du vet….vanskelig å velge når man er i godtebutikken. Så da tar vi litt av alt.   
  
Isak:   
Ikke noe kincky greier ass.

 

Even:   
WHAT! liker du ikke kincky?   
  
Isak:   
Trenger ikke kincky når jeg har deg <3

 

Even:   
Så du mener jeg er kincky?   
  
Isak:   
Nei, men føler ikke noe behov for å gjøre det mer kincky når det er så bra som det er. Hvis ikke du har behov for det da? Synes du vi må sprite opp sexen litt? Er jeg kjedelig?

 

Even:   
Trokke det. Kan ikke ha det bedre ;-)

 

Isak:   
Da tar jeg apoteket, og du det andre

  
  


Even:   
Deal <3

 

Isak

<3<3<3

  
  


  
  



	5. Verdens beste kjæreste

sak er våken. Klokka er bare åtte på morgenen og Even sover fortsatt.

Han blir liggende å se på mannen ved siden av seg. Må smile når han tenker på goodiebagen han kom hjem med fra Kondomeriet i går. Han hadde virkelig gått inn for oppgaven, men ikke noe kincky. Han tenker at Even begynner å kjenne han godt. 

Det var kondomer med ulike smaker og fasonger. Glidemiddel med og uten smak.

De hadde prøvd ut et kondom i går som var selvlysende. Og de hadde ledd godt da Even hadde tredd den på Isak. Den stod der å lyste som en glowstick.  Men den hadde absolutt gjort nytten sin. 

Isak legger seg tett inntil Even og kysser han på skulderen. Fineste Even og verdens beste kjæreste. Han blir belønnet med et fornøyd sukk og to armer som drar han nærmere. 

Isak elsker disse morgenene


	6. Husfarpoeng

Isak:   
Husfarpoeng as. Jeg har laget middag!

   
  


Even:   
Skikkelig imponert Isak. Er det trygt å spise den?   
  
Isak:   
Du er frekk ass. Kanskje jeg skal spise opp alt selv.

 

Even:   
Det ser faktisk godt ut. Hva har du laget?   
  
Isak:   
Noe kyllinggreier fra Toro. Bali ett eller annet. Skikkelig godt. Og så kjøpte jeg

sånn boil-in-bag ris.

 

Even:   
Jeg er imponert. Visste at du hadde skillsa inne.

 

Isak:   
Haha, det sier du bare fordi du ikke tør noe annet. Du er alt for snill.

 

Even:   
Can you blame me? Vil jo være Best Boyfriend Ever.

 

Isak:   
Men det er du jo uansett Even.

 

Even:   
<3

Gleder meg til middag da.

Isak:   
Setter resten i kjøleskapet. Jeg må stikke. Blir litt sur stemning hvis jeg kommer for sent på vakt. Vi ses i kveld da.   
Elsker deg. BBE <3

 

Even:   
BBE?   
  
Isak:   
Ikke vær så treig da. Best Boyfriend Ever. <3

 

Even:   
OK. Ses i kveld BBF <3

 

Isak:   
BBF?

 

Even:   
Nå er det du som er treg. Best Boyfriend Forever <3

 

Isak:   
<3


	7. Kjip vakt

Isak sitter på bussen hjem, etter en heller kjip kveldsvakt. Lite folk på jobb og vanskelige tilfeller.

Det hadde gått i ett kjør siden han kom på jobb. En arbeidsulykke var det første som møtte han. En fyr hadde falt ned fra et stillas og slått hull i hodet. For hjelm hadde han ikke hatt. Det var et flere centimeter stort kutt som måtte syes, og deretter rapporteres til arbeidstilsynet. Og sånne ting tar tid da det er en masse skjemaer som må fylles ut. Og deretter var det rekvisisjon til røntgen for å sjekke hodeskallen for eventuelle brudd.

Det hadde tatt lang tid før mannen kunne gå ut av døra, og da hadde det hopet seg opp med pasienter som trengte hjelp.

Et mindre barn hadde fått kokende vann over føttene sine og måtte hastebehandles. Barnet hadde det forferdelig vondt og foreldrene hadde vært hysteriske. Noe han godt kunne forstå. Det er hjerteskjærende å se at små barn har det vondt. Det lille barnet hadde fått sterke smertestillende og til slutt sovnet.

Isak grøsser. Vet så inderlig godt hvordan livet plutselig kan bli snudd på hodet. Han har sett det alt for mange ganger

Tankene vandrer tilbake til den gangen han dro Even ut av snøskredet. Hvor nær han hadde vært døden. Tanken på at det ikke skulle gått bra, er ikke til å holde ut. Tenk om de hadde vært kjærester den gangen. Hvordan ville han reagert da? Ville han blitt like hysterisk som foreldrene til det lille barnet? Han hadde jo nesten mistet fatningen under gjenopplivningen. Selv om han ikke kjente Even.

Ærlig talt vet han ikke svaret på det. Han ser for seg at han kunne ha mistet fatningen, men håper han hadde handlet på instinkt. At godt innarbeidede rutiner hadde tatt over.

Han prøver å riste av seg den ekle følelsen. Kanskje han bør søke seg inn på en annen avdeling? Kirurgi for eksempel?

Det vil fortsatt være hektisk, men på en annen måte. Ikke det kaotiske førsteinntrykket der man må finne ut hvor stort skadeomfanget er, eller ved sykdommer som hjerteinfarkt, slag og annen livstruende sykdom.

Kanskje han burde gjøre alvor av det. Han liker dynamikken og problemstillingene på akuttmottaket, men når det blir sånn som det var i kveld, kjenner han at det blir mer en belastning. Han vet ikke om han orker dette over tid. Det kan til tider være mer stressende enn moro.

Han går de siste trinnene opp trappa og låser seg inn i leiligheten. Den velkjente hjemmelukten slår mot han. En blanding av kaffe, mat, såpe og klær. En blanding av et liv. Deres liv. Han og Even.

Det er stille i leiligheten og han roper hallo.

Han får ikke noe svar. Det er helt stille. Han får av seg jakke og sko og tusler inn i stuen, men det er mørkt i hele leiligheten.

Han gløtter på soveromsdøren og ser at Even har lagt seg. Lyset er på, og et filmmagasin henger slapt i hendene hans.

Isak kjenner at en varme sprer seg i kroppen. Vakre mannen hans. HANS mann. Han elsker denne mannen så uendelig høyt at det nesten gjør vondt.

Han blir stående å betrakte Even. Ser på de rene ansiktstrekkene. Nesen, huden, øyenvippene som ligger ned mot kinnene, de uimotståelige deilige leppen…..

Han blir stående noen minutter før han tusler ut på badet.

Han tar en rask dusj og får pusset tenner. Det eneste han vil nå, er å krype under dynen til Even og legge seg tett inntil han, glemme hele akutten og alt maset der.

Han lister seg bort og tar magasinet ut av hendene hans, og kysser han på kinnet før han skrur av lyset.

Deretter kryper han innunder dynen til Even og legger seg tett inntil.

Even våkner og drar han nærmere seg. Legger armene rundt han og kysser han.

“Hei. Jeg sovnet visst. Tenkte jeg skulle ligge å lese litt til du kom hjem. Hatt en bra vakt?”

“Mhm….grei nok. En del mas, men gikk greit”

Isak orker ikke utdype det noe mer akkurat nå. Vil bare nyte noen minutter med Even før han sovner.

“Takk for den deilige middagen forresten. Det smakte bra. Husfarpoeng til deg ass"

Even smiler og kysser Isak på pannen.

“Hehe...glad du overlevde"

Isak smyger armene rundt Even, legger seg godt til rette i armkroken hans, og snuser inn lukten av kjæresten sin. Lukten av Even.

Det er så og godt å ligge i denne armkroken. Der forsvinner alt stress og mas, og han føler en behagelig ro ta over kropp og hode.

Nå kan han sove


	8. Sliten

Even:  
Nå er jeg dritlei den jobben her. Har bare lyst til å komme hjem til deg og legge meg sammen med deg og sove. Er så sliten. Dritt at du skal jobbe i helgen

Isak:  
Føler du deg ikke bra?

Even:   
Jeg vet ikke helt. Føler ting har ballet på seg her på jobben. Jeg er bare sliten av alt sammen her nå.

Isak:  
Bør jeg bli bekymret nå, Even? Vil ikke at du ikke skal ha det bra.

Even:  
Nei, tror det går greit ass. Bare kjipt at du ikke er hjemme. Får jo ikke sett deg sånn ordentlig før på søndag kveld.

Isak:  
Jeg kan sjekke om jeg kan få byttet vakt med noen.

Even:  
Nei, ikke gjør det

Isak:  
Even bby. DU er viktigere enn alt annet for meg. Jeg vil heller være hjemme hos deg, enn å vite at du er hjemme og kanskje ikke har det noe bra.

Even:  
Det går sikkert bra, Isak. Ikke tenk på det. Det er bare jeg som er litt sliten.

Isak:  
Even...slutt. Jeg sjekker om jeg kan bytte. Jeg vil mye heller være hjemme hos deg.

Tekster deg senere. Må ta et par telefoner.  
<3

Even:  
Ok <3


	9. Fredag ettermiddag

Isak:   
Går det bra med deg bby?   
  
Even:   
Jeg vet egentlig ikke. Det kjennes ikke helt bra ut. Får liksom ikke gjort noe på jobb. Det føles tungt.

 

Isak:   
Jeg har fikset vakten i helgen. Det var en som kunne bytte med meg. Logg ut fra jobben med “syk resten av dagen”, så kommer jeg og henter deg om noen minutter. Skal bare innom butikken og handle litt mat og sånt først.

 

Even:   
Ok.

 

Isak:   
Even...dette går bra <3

 

Even:   
Ja <3

  
  


***

 

Even sitter med hodet i hendene foran PC’n på jobb. Han føler seg liten, og krymper seg ved tanken på at Isak skal være hjemme for hans skyld.

Samtidig kjenner han at det eneste han vil akkurat nå er å ligge i sengen sammen med Isak.   
Trygge, varme, gode Isak som skjønner alt.

Even vet med seg selv at Isak er den beste han kan håndtere disse episodene med. Ikke bare er han lege, med sin medisinske bakgrunn, men han er også den aller beste kjæresten man kan ønske seg.

Isak har ikke alltid hatt det lett selv. Ikke at han har slike episoder som han selv, men han fikk tidlig prøve seg på hva livet har å by på når moren hans ble psykisk syk og faren hans stakk.

Dette har nok vært med på å forme Isak som den personen han er i dag, og Even setter så utrolig pris på å ha Even i livet sitt.

 

Isak:   
Sitter utenfor og venter nå <3

 

Even:   
Ok. Kommer straks

 

Han pakker sammen tingene sine og stikker innom sjefen på vei ut og sier ifra at han tar resten av dagen fri fordi han ikke føler seg i form.

Sjefen nikker anerkjennende og ønsker han god helg.

Så ironisk tenker Even. God helg. God helg tror han neppe det blir, men håper ikke den blir av de verste heller.

Han går i dype tanker mens han går ned trappene og ut på gaten, ser at Isak står og venter med bilen på andre siden av veien.

Han stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, og blir stående og se på Isak som ikke har oppdaget han enda. Det er nesten litt trist. At sterke, flotte Isak skal slite med en føkkings ubrukelig fyr som han. Tanken er nesten ikke til å holde ut. Isak fortjener det ikke.

Han sukker tungt og setter det ene beinet foran det andre. Tvinger beina til å ta de siste skrittene over veien og bort til bilen.

Isak ser opp på han gjennom vinduet og smiler. Selv klarer han ikke helt å gjengjelde det, men åpner døren og setter seg inn på setet.

De sier ingenting i bilen på vei hjem. Men det er heller ikke nødvendig. Han vet at Isak vet hvordan det er fatt med ham nå. Dette har de vært igjennom før.

Isak parkerer bilen foran leiligheten, de tar med seg matvarene fra butikken, og går opp i leiligheten. 

Even får av seg sko, jakke og får slengt arbeidsbaggen sin på gulvet.

Han kjenner et par sterke armer som legger seg rundt han. Trekker han inn i en lang klem, og han kjenner at tårene presser på. Det er tungt.

“Det går bra, Even” hvisker Isak inn i øret hans, og han slipper ut et langt sukk.

“Jeg synes bare det er ille at du skal være hjemme på grunn av meg. Du fortjener ikke dette her Isak. Du skulle vært lykkelig. Hatt en kjæreste som ikke var et psykisk vrak”

“Even! Nå prater du tull. Dette har vi snakket om før. DU betyr alt for meg. Og da mener jeg hele deg. Syk eller ikke syk. Jeg kunne ikke vært lykkeligere. Alle har grå dager, og jeg bryr meg ikke. Det jeg faktisk bryr meg om, er at du ikke føler deg verdig meg. Det får du ikke lov til å si Even. Da sårer du meg”

“Jeg vil jo ikke såre deg. Men dette er vanskelig. Dette er jo ikke noen situasjon som er kul, eller enkel. Og du burde slippe dette”

“Jeg vet det er vanskelig Even. Men la meg få lov til å elske deg når du ikke har det bra også. OK?”   
  
Even nikker. Han kan ikke forstå at han skal være så heldig som har Isak.

Han tusler inn på soverommet og legger seg i sengen, og blir liggende å tenke på denne sykdommen som skal føkke opp hjernen hans. Hvorfor måtte akkurat han få dette?

Han ligger og tenker i det Isak kommer inn på rommet og legger seg i sengen bak ryggen hans. Isak smyger armene sine rundt Even og puster han i nakken.

Det er så trygt og godt.

“La oss slappe av og sove litt Even. Jeg elsker deg”

Even lukker øynene og klemmer armene til Isak tettere rundt seg.   
Ja, det skal gå bra. Så lenge Isak er her, går det bra.

 


	10. Søndag formiddag

Isak står på kjøkkenet og lager kaffe.   
De har akkurat spist en sen frokost i sengen.

Even har sovet og slappet av mye i helgen, og Isak har puslet rundt i leiligheten, laget litt mat og vasket litt klær. Ellers har han stort sett vært hos Even.

Bare vært sammen. De har pratet litt, lest, sett et par filmer på PC, ligget inntil hverandre, sovet og slappet av.

Isak har synes det har vært godt selv. Bare gjort ingenting. Ikke planlagt noe.

Nå står han og lager kaffe mens Even kommer inn på kjøkkenet og legger armene rundt han.

Isak snur seg i armene hans og drar han inn mot seg

“Hvordan går det?”

“Jeg føler meg litt bedre faktisk, så jeg går og dusjer"

Isak nikker og føler seg lettet. Det er et godt tegn.  
Han elsker Even. Men det er også vondt for han når Even ikke har det bra. Selv om han vet at det går over, er det vondt å vite at den du er mest glad i, ikke har det bra. Av og til skulle han ønske at han kunne tatt en del av smerten hans. Delt på det, slik at det ble mindre tungt for Even å bære.  
Men heldigvis kommer ikke disse nedturene så ofte

Isak er glad for det, og tenker at Even står på en velfungerende dose med medisiner nå. At legen hans har funnet den riktige balansen.  
Det et bra.

Isak heller vann i kaffetrakteren og setter den på.  
Deretter går han ut på badet.   
Blir stående å betrakte Even i dusjen.  
Fy faen, så fin han er.

Even gjør seg ferdig og knytter et håndkle rundt seg.

“Står du her å venter på meg?” sier han og gir et Isak et vått kyss.

“mhm… vet du hvor deilig du er?”

“Jeg vet iallefall at jeg er heldig som har deg i livet mitt"

“Even, det er jeg som et heldig som har deg i livet mitt. Jeg ville aldri byttet bort dette med noen. Og nå må jeg gå ut herfra, ellers vet jeg ikke hva jeg kan komme til å gjøre med deg”

“Ikke gå Isak"

Even drar han nærmere og kysser Isak på halsen.

Isak smiler. Even er definitivt bedre.

“Kaffen, Even. Jeg må ta kaffen”

“Drit i kaffen da”

“Seriøst Even. Det er farlig å la en kaffetrakter stå på, så nå går jeg ut å fikser kaffen”

Even sukker oppgitt og slipper Isak motvillig.

Isak må flire. Even er er bedre. Det er mye som tyder på det.

Men nå er det kaffe.


	11. Mandag morgen

'Even bby"

Even sover fremdeles. Det er tidlig mandags morgen og Isak skal på jobb. Han lener seg over Even og kysser han på kinnet

"Even, nå stikker jeg straks på jobb"

"Mmm..... okei. Jeg tar et par dager på egenmelding. Orker ikke tenke på jobb akkurat nå"

"Nei, jeg skjønner det. Tror du har godt av å være hjemme et par dager selv om du føler deg bedre"

"Ja jeg blir her og slapper av. Kommer til å savne deg da"

"Jeg kommer hjem igjen om noen timer, så du får holde ut. Men nå må jeg gå Even. Ring hvis det er noe da. Elsker deg"

"Elsker deg også"

Isak bøyer seg ned og gir Even et raskt kyss.  
Han liker ikke å dra fra Even. Men han vet det går bra.


	12. Lunsj

**Isak** :  
Vaffel i kantina i dag :-D  
  


 

**Even** :  
hahaha  
Med egg og kaviar?

**Isak** :  
Viktig med balansert kosthold ;-)  
  
 **Even** :  
Er det godt? Det er det rareste jeg har sett  
noen gang tror jeg.

**Isak:**  
Ja, det er faktisk kjempegodt.  
Kjæresten din er en raring.

**Even** :  
Men jeg elsker raringen min da <3

Isak **:**  
Pheew.. trodde du skulle slå opp ass. <3

**Even** :  
Digger deg bare enda mer <3  
  
 **Isak** :  
<3  
  



	13. Gratulerer med dagen bby

Isak kommer hjem etter nattevakt, det har vært en rolig natt. Ikke noe store greier.

Han er trøtt og kjenner egentlig for å stupe rett i seng, men tar seg en rask tur innom dusjen før han kryper opp i sengen til Even.

 

Even snur seg mot han og drar han inntil seg. Snuser på han og gir han et raskt kyss.

 

“Gratulerer med dagen bby”

 

Isak smiler og kysser Even. Snuser litt i halsgropen hans og sukker tilfreds. Glad for å være hjemme.

 

“Mmmm du lukter godt” sier Even.

 

“Du lukter også godt. Har du dusjet?”  
  
“Nydusjet for deg, Isak. Du har jo bursdag i dag”  
  
“Det kan jeg tolke på to måter. Enten at du har dratt av deg møkka for å skåne meg, eller at du har en skjult agenda her”  
  
“Jeg tror vi går for siste alternativ” svarer Even og kysser Isak på halsen, “og etterpå skal jeg lage en deilig frokost til deg”  
  
“Elsker deg bby, du er så snill. Du skjemmer meg bort”  
  
“Du fortjener kun det beste. Nemlig meg”

   
Isak ler og er veldig enig. Even er den beste

 


	14. Hatt en bra helg?

**Magnus:**  
Hatt en bra helg eller?

 **Isak:**  
Hva faen Magnus! Det er tirsdag liksom. Men takk som spør.  
Ja, helgen har vært bra den.

 **Magnus** :  
Men hva fikk du av Even til bursdagen din?  
  
 **Isak** :  
Tur til New York  :-D  
  
 **Magnus** :  
Fy Faen ass… Du er så bortskjemt. Hvorfor får ikke jeg sånt?  
  
 **Isak** :  
Fordi jeg har kapret den beste kjæresten.  
  
 **Magnus:**  
Fy faen så urettferdig. Jeg må ta en alvorsprat med Vilde. Even skal være med?  
  
 **Isak:**  
Ja, seff. Drar ikke uten han.

 **Magnus:**  
Så det blir kjærlighetstur til USA. Når drar dere?  
  
 **Isak:**  
Ikke før i Oktober.

 **Magnus:**  
Men blir det noe bursdagsparty eller?  
  
 **Isak:**  
Ja, dere får invites senere. Kanskje til helgen. Da er det Pride, så det hadde vært gøy å vært samlet hele gjengen etter paraden.

 **Magnus:**  
Høres ut som en plan. Da ses vi kanskje til til helgen da? Jeg sier i fra til Vilde. Hvem skal komme?  
  
 **Isak:**  
Jeg har ikke planlagt alt enda, men vi blir den vanlige gjengen vel? Oss, deg og Vilde, Jonas og Eva, Chris, Sana, Noora og William og Mahdi. Så kommer kanskje Eskild og Linn.  
Jeg får sende ut invites med en gang.

 **Magnus:**  
Det blir dritfett da. Jeg tar på meg Hawaiskjorta mi.

 **Isak:  
** Hehe du kan ta på deg hva du vil. Det blir bursdagsfeiring og fargerik Pridefeiring.

 **Magnus:**  
Fy faen, jeg gleder meg.  
  
 **Isak** :  
Ja, håper det blir bra. ;-)


	15. Tapas

Isak:  
Fikk akkurat melding fra Mahdi. Han kan ikke komme på lørdag.

 

Even:  
Det var synd da. Vet du hvorfor?  
  
  
Isak:  
Ja, han måtte jobbe. Hadde prøvd å få byttet vakt,  
men var ingen som kunne.

 

Even:  
Det var kjipt da. Har du tenkt noe mer på hva  
vi skal servere eller?  
  
  
  
Isak:  
Nja...Tenker det blir Tapas som vi snakket om..  
Kan du ringe og bestille?  
  
  
  
Even:  
Men vi kan jo sikkert lage noe selv også da.  
  
  
  
Isak:  
Det tror jeg ikke vi har tid til. Husk at paraden starter  
klokka ett.   
Dessuten har jeg ikke tenkt å se at kjæresten min står   
og svetter over grytene på lørdag, når han tilbringe   
tiden sammen med meg i sengen i stedet :-)  
  
  
  
Even:  
hehe så du har planer, skjønner jeg?  
Men du har helt rett. Vil mye heller ligge i senga med deg, enn å lage spanske  
kjøttboller.  
  


Isak:  
Da har vi en deal <3<3<3  
  
  
Even:  
Gleder meg til lørdag ass... <3<3<3

 

Isak:  
Ikke glem å ringe cateringen da   
  
  
Even:  
Nope. Gjør det med en gang :-) <3


	16. PRIDE

Isak og Even er nede i sentrum for å se på Pride-paraden.  
Det bugner av folk. været er bra, og gatene er fylt med glade, fargerike og feststemte mennesker.

 

Det er kjempestemning og Isak føler seg lykkelig, glad og oppstemt. Han står med hånden i baklommen på buksen Even som ser ut til å føle den samme gleden som han selv.

 

Han smiler fra øre til øre.

 

Den ene lastebilen etter den andre ruller forbi med dundrende musikk og dansende mennesker. Han kjenner at Even lar seg rive med og vugger i takt med musikken.

Even lener seg mot han, smiler og Isak møter han med et raskt kyss på munnen. Ingen stirrer, ingen sier noe. Det er så fint.

 

Det har vært en deilig dag så langt. De hadde sovet lenge, ligget og kost, hatt sex, og spist en lang frokost. Og nå dette.

 

Etterpå skal de ha bursdagsfest for Isak. Det er bestilt inn Tapas, og leiligheten er pyntet med Pridefarger og norske flagg. De hadde styret og holdt på i går kveld, og det hadde blitt veldig bra.

 

“Isak! Even! “

 

Isak snur seg mot toget og ser en fargerik person som vinker og smiler fra øre til øre. Det er Eskild.

 

“Vi ses i Pride-parken etterpå” roper han og danser videre med alle de andre. Even nikker og vinker tilbake som en bekreftelse på at de treffes der.

 

Toget er uendelig langt.

 

Det må være hundretusener ute i gatene. Men stemningen er god overalt. Alle smiler, ler og feirer kjærligheten. 

Isak blir nesten litt rørt der han står. Tenker på alle de eldre som måtte gjemme seg bort og skjule legningen sin. Heldigvis at det har blitt bedre. Men i mange land er det fortsatt både tabu og forbudt.

Han grøsser og klemmer Even litt tettere til seg

 

Toget går mot slutten og de skal opp til Prideparken

 

Det er titusenvis av mennesker i gatene og de må brøyte seg fram i folkemengden.

 

Endelig er de innenfor i parken. Det kommer musikk fra flere steder, og mange har samlet seg foran hovedscenen der det skal være prisutdeling og kåringer.

 

De har avtalt å møte Eskild ved fontenen for å ta en øl.

“Heiiiii, der er dere jo! Er det ikke fantastisk?”

 

Eskild kaster seg rundt halsen på dem begge og klemmer dem.

 

“Det er sykt mye folk her, og så mange deilige gutter at hodet mitt går litt i spinn!” kvittrer Eskild

 

Isak må le. Eskild er i sitt rette element.

 

Even har kjøpt øl, og de blir stående sammen med Eskild å prate litt.

 

Men Isak har er selskap å ta seg av, så de kan ikke være der så lenge.

Isak gir Eskild et kyss på kinnet og så må de skynde seg hjem.

“Vi ses etterpå Eskild"

 

Isak tar hånda til Even og så haster de ut av parken igjen.

Isak kjenner at han egentlig ikke har lyst til å gå, og angrer på at han valgte å ha bursdagsselskap akkurat i dag.

Det hadde sikkert vært morro å vært igjen og opplevd stemningen sammen med tusenvis av andre.

 

Han får huske det til neste år i stedet.

 

De krysser Carl Johan og Isak snur seg og tar et bilde.

Takk for nå Oslo. Du har vist deg fra din beste side i dag.

 


	17. Dagen derpå

Even har vært oppe en stund for å rydde i leiligheten etter partyet i går.

De ble mange øl og ganske sent.

 

Isak ligger fortsatt i sengen, og Even vet ikke om han sover, eller om han er våken.

 

Han slenger seg ned ved siden av Isak og kysser han på kinnet.

 

“God morgen bby”  
  
Isak svarer med et grynt og et langt “neeeiiii”, og trekker dynen over hodet.

 

Even ler. Skjønner at dette absolutt ikke er noen god dag for Isak.  
  
“hehe….er det noe jeg kan gjøre for at dagen din bli litt bedre?”   
  
“Ja, du kan skru av sola, avlyse søndagen og vekke meg i morgen”

 

“hehehe….jeg vet jeg er en magisk Gud, det har du sagt mange ganger, men akkurat det kan jeg ikke fikse”

 

Isak dukker fram fra dyna igjen og griper tak i hånda til Even.

 

“Du kan gi meg et glass vann med isbiter og to resorb. Og så kan du koke to egg og lage litt kaffe. Da tror jeg kanskje det skal gå litt bedre”  
  
“Akkurat det kan jeg fikse, det er igjen litt tapas fra i går også.   
  
“Jeg visste det. Det er jo det jeg sier. Du er en Magisk Gud. Min Magiske Gud”

 

Even ler og går ut på kjøkkenet for å fikse litt frokost til kjæresten sin. Det er ingenting han heller vil enn å gjøre dagen litt bedre for han, hvis han kan.

 

Han koker kaffe, egg og finner fram litt serranoskinke og marinerte scampi fra kvelden før. Danderer alt på en tallerken og setter det på et brett sammen med vann, kaffe og resorb.  
  
Isak ligger fortsatt urørlig i sengen. Men setter seg forsiktig opp når Even kommer inn til han med frokosten.

 

Han plasserer brettet forsiktig på fanget til Isak og setter seg ved siden av.  
  
Isak gir han et kyss. “Tusen takk. Du er så snill”

 

“Alt for deg Isak”

 

  
  
  



	18. Våken?

Even ligger å vrir seg. Det er varmt og han har ikke fått sove igjen etter at han var oppe på do. Det har ikke blitt noe bedre etter at han begynte å tenke på Pride-paraden de så på om lørdagen heller.

 

Det var mye pent å se på og han klarer ikke slippe tanken på at Isak hadde tatt seg godt ut med enkelte av kostymene. Eller kostymer og kostymer. Enkelte av plaggene kan vel nesten ikke kalles kostyme, men lignet mer en Speedo.

 

Han snur seg mot Isak. Stryker han over håret. Klarer ikke la være å ta på han.

Strekker seg fram og kysser han på kinnet.

Stryker nesen sin forsiktig over kinnet og lat leppene så vidt streife over leppene til Isak.

 

Isak ligger på siden med dynen halvt over seg.

Even lar blikket gli over den velproporsjonerte kroppen. De definerte sexy musklene som gjør han ør og kåt.

Han kjenner han blir hard.

Nei, han kan ikke ligge her å tenke sånn nå. Da får han i allefall ikke sove.

Man skal sove nå. Isak sover jo...Men han er så jævlig deilig!

Even stønner oppgitt over seg selv og slenger seg ned på puten igjen. Kanskje han blir nødt til å gå ut på badet og ordne opp med boneren sin på egenhånd.

Da får han i allefall sove etterpå.

 

Han snur seg mot Isak igjen, stryker pekefingeren over øyenbrynet hans.

 

Isak gløtter plutselig på øynene.

 

“Hvorfor sover du ikke" spør han med en grøtete stemme.

 

Even skvetter litt og blir litt brydd. Det var jo ikke meningen at Isak skulle våkne da….

Han skulle jo bare ta litt forsiktig på han.

 

“Nei altså… jeg våknet fordi jeg måtte på do. Og så er det så varmt, så jeg fikk ikke sove igjen. Og så ble jeg liggende å tenke”

 

“Mmmm.. Hva tenker du på da?”

 

“At du ligger her og er så jævlig deilig"

 

Isak smiler.

 

“Jeg begynte å tenke på Pride-paraden”

 

“okei?”

 

“Ja det er et bilde….eller en forestilling jeg ikke klarer å få ut av hodet"

 

“Ja vel?”

 

“Lover du å ikke le?”

 

“he he...jeg kan prøve"

 

“Ok. Altså tingen er…. Du vet i toget… “

 

Isak heiser seg litt opp på den ene albuen nå.

Det er tydelig at Even har noe på hjertet.

 

“Ja.. hva med toget Even?”

 

Even trekker pusten og tar sats.

 

“Jo du husker at det var mange som dansa i toget?”

 

“eeeh...Ja?”

 

“Ja tingen er at… husker du de gutta som stod på den lastebilen med små truser i sølvfarge og med masse glitter på kroppen?”

 

“He he….Ja jeg husker dem. Hva er det med dem? De var ganske sexy?”

 

“Ja altså….. Det eneste jeg klarer å fokusere på er hvor jævlig digg det hadde vært å se deg sånn. Dansende kun iført sølvtruse og med glitter smurt utover kroppen. Å fy faen det hadde gått for meg med én gang!”

 

“Hahahaha….Jeg tror jeg døøøør!!”

 

Isak vrir seg av latter. Synes han ser seg selv.

 

“ISAK!! Jeg sa du ikke skulle le!”

 

“Sorry ass… men det der var ganske komisk"

 

“Det er ikke komisk da. Det er sexy!”

 

“Seriøst?”

 

“Ja, seriøst”

 

“Okei… så din sexfantasi om meg er at jeg danser i sølvtruse med kroppen full av glitter?”

 

“Ja, ikke snakk om det. Nå blir jeg bare enda mer kåt. Men det hadde vært skikkelig digg"  
  
  
"Mener du dette seriøs? At jeg skal danse i sølvtruse?"  
  
  
"He he jaaa" 

  
Even ligger og smiler fra øre til øre, og Isak kan ikke la vær å smile han heller.

 

“Okei.. Jeg skal danse for deg i sølvtruse, men da må du gjøre det samme. Og du får skaffe sakene”

 

“Hahaha Nei!”

 

“Hahahaha jo! Det er din fantasi. Så du får jammen stille opp å gjøre det du også.

Hvis jeg skal danse i sølvtruse, da må du gjøre det også"

 

“hmmm lysten på å se deg overgår min egen sjenanse, så det er deal”

 

Isak krøller seg av latter.

 

“Ok.. Men nå må du hjelpe meg med denne boneren her hvis det skal bli noe mer søvn i natt"

 

Isak ser kjærlig på Even. Han er så fin. Klart han hjelper han med boneren. Han har en boner å ordne opp med selv også. For tanken på Even dansende i sølvtruse er faktisk ganske sexy….

 

 


	19. Du forsvant så fort

Even:   
Fikk ikke sagt ordentlig morna i dag tidlig. Du forsvant så fort.

 

 

Isak:   
Sorry bby <3 Fikk bare sykt dårlig tid, måtte løpe til bussen. Har du lunsj?   
  
  
Even:   
  
Salat med egg og reker.

 

Isak:   
Nice

 

Even:   
Hva spiser du til lunsj da? vaffel med egg og kaviar? hehe

  
  


Isak.   
Nei! Hva tar du meg for? 

  
Even:   
Hahaha. Maccern faktisk!  
  
  
Isak:   
Hadde ikke tid til å mekke noe før jeg dro :-(  
  
  
Even:   
Trur jeg må begynne å lage lunsj til kjæresten min ass. Kan ikke drive å spise vafler og maccernmat!!

 

Isak:   
Why not?   
  
  
Even:   
Kroppen din trenger å bli behandlet med omtanke bby. Gi den rett næring, slik at alt fungerer som det skal.

 

Isak:   
I følge deg virket den helt utmerket i går i allefall ;-)

 

Even:   
Men jeg ønsker bare å opprettholde den gode kvalitetene vet du ;-)  
  
  
Isak:   
Shut up <3

Ikke glem at vi skal på visning i kveld.

 

Even:   
Nei da. Vi møtes utenfor. :-) <3

 

Isak:  
Elsker deg <3

 

Even:  
<3

  
  
  



	20. Visning

Isak og Even skal på sin første visning. De har fått finansieringsbevis fra banken og har funnet en leilighet de har lyst til å se på.

De har avtalt å møtes utenfor blokken, og Even står utålmodig og tripper. Isak er sein.

 

Even:

Er du langt unna? Jeg venter!

 

Isak:

Sitter på bussen. Er der om 10.

 

*****

Bussen kjører mot St. Hanshaugen.

De skal se på en leilighet som ligger i 3. etasje med to soverom, romslig bad og walk-in closet.

Akkurat det Walk-in closet opplegget bryr ikke Isak seg så veldig mye om. Men Even hevder at det er et pluss. En egen garderobe tilknytning til hovedsoverommet.

Det er sikkert kjekt, men det viktigste er at leiligheten ellers ser bra ut. Romslig, lys og luftig.

 

Han er framme og kommer seg av bussen, og Even står ventende utenfor blokken.

 

“Halla bby, du er sen"

 

Even sniker armen rundt livet på Isak og gir han et raskt kyss.

 

“Sorry ass. Men jeg måtte skrive ferdig en rapport før jeg gikk”

 

Even smiler

 

“Du er tilgitt. Men la oss gå opp, de er godt i gang med visningen allerede"

 

Even tar hånden hans, og de går opp til visningsleiligheten. De blir hilst velkommen av en ung, dresskledd mann, får utdelt et prospekt, og blir dyttet innover i gangen. Det er et titals personer der.

 

“Det ser ut til at vi får konkurranse” hvisker Even lavt i øret på Isak.

 

Isak betrakter menneskene rundt seg. Det er hovedsaklig unge folk, men også noen godt voksne som sikkert er lei av hus, og vil ha det mer lettvint. Det kan bli en tøff konkurrent tenker Isak. Som regel har eldre mennesker lite gjeld, og stor formue i den boligen de bor i.

 

Men ja ja. Det er sånn det er tenker han. I Oslo er boligmarkedet presset.

 

Det første de gjør er å gå inn på kjøkkenet. Det er et moderne kjøkken med høyglanset innredning. Ganske fancy.

 

“Jeg liker kjøkkenet” sier Isak, og ser for seg Even stå og lage fancy mat der.

 

Even går langs benken og lar hånden gli over den glatte flaten. Den kjennes kald mot huden. Steril på en måte.

 

De beveger seg videre inn i stuen. Den er lys, med glatte flater og et par store bilder på veggen. Gulvet er malt i en lys gråfarge. Vinduene er store og det er en stor karm der man kan sitte på.

 

“Jeg liker den brede vinduskarmen” sier Even og går bort og setter seg. Han ser ut av vinduet ned mot gaten.   
  
Isak går bort til Even og legger hånden sin på skulderen hans mens han lener seg frem og titter ut av vinduet. Even legger hånden på korsryggen hans og ser tankefullt ut av vinduet, og han mistenker at han er et helt annet sted enn på visning.   
Han kjenner Even stryke hånden sin ømt over ryggen hans, og han snur seg og smiler mot Even.

 

Even er alltid så kjærlig. Og alle de små berøringene hans får Isak til å føle seg verdsatt og elsket. Han bryr seg ikke lenger om noen ser det, slik han gjorde da han var yngre. Det betyr ikke noe lenger.

  
Han lener seg ned og kysser Even på pannen.

 

“Drømmer du deg helt bort?”

 

“Mmm..ja. Hjemme hadde jeg en bred vinduskarm jeg ofte satt og slappet av. Lot tankene flyte. Det er så avslappende og deilig. Vi må ha en stue med bred vinduskarm, Isak”

 

“Got it! Bred vinduskarm er et must”

 

Han får dratt Even opp på beina igjen, slik at de får sett resten av leiligheten. De går inn på badet. Det er et stort og romslig bad. Pene fliser og en stor dusj. Isak liker det han ser.   
Badet er så stort at det fint er plass til to personer der samtidig. Isak klarer ikke la være å tenke på han og Even i dusjen.

 

“Se så stor dusj, Even!”

 

“Ja, her er det god plass til oss begge!” sier Even og hever det ene øyenbrynet mens han smiler lurt til Isak.

 

Isak kjenner et sug i magen. Tenker på alt det digge de kan gjøre i denne dusjen. Stå der sammen med Even og la hendene skli over den såpeglatte huden. Den lange slanke kroppen...  
Faen… han kan ikke få sånne tanker nå. Det passer seg ikke. De er tross alt ikke alene på denne visningen.

 

De fortsetter inn på hovedsoverommet. Det er stort og romslig, men er malt i en grusom farge.

 

“Oiii…..” utbryter Isak. “Her hadde ikke jeg fått sove særlig godt tror jeg”  
  
Even ler mot han og sier seg enig i det. Fargen er alt annet enn rolig og behagelig.

 

“Se her Isak! Walk in closet!” utbryter Even og drar han med seg.

 

Isak blir dratt med over gulvet og inn en smal dør. De kommer inn i et rom som nærmest heller kan kalles et bøttekott. Det er smalt og har ikke noen skap, men noen selvsnekkrede hyller.

 

Isak blir stående med et skeptisk uttrykk

 

“Hvorfor er du så skeptisk?”

 

“Jeg er ikke skeptisk"

 

“hehehe jo du er jo det!”  
  
“Ja men se på dette da! Det minner ikke mye om en garderobe. Skal du bare legge klærne i hylla da eller? Og det er jo så smalt!”

 

“Men smalt er deilig, Isak. For da er jeg nødt til å trykke meg inntil deg for å komme forbi. Sånn her!” sier Even og demonstrerer ved å presse Isak mot veggen mens han gnir seg mot han i det han prøver å komme seg forbi.  
  
Isak kan kjenne at Even anstrenger seg litt ekstra for å trykke seg mot han slik at han skal kjenne halvboneren hans. 

“Hva driver du med nå Even” sier han og skuler skjevt på han med et lurt smil.  
  
“Jeg prøver bare å skvise meg forbi deg”   
  
“Du prøver ikke bare å skvise deg forbi meg. Du prøver å skvise meg!”   
  
Even tar tak rundt håndleddene til Isak og holder armene hans fast over hodet mens han trykker seg mot han og drysser små kyss over leppene og ansiktet hans. Det kiler i magen og sitrer i kroppen.

Isak svarer med å trykke seg mot Even som vet akkurat hvordan han skal vekke følelsene som forplanter seg gjennom kroppen og setter seg mellom bena.

 

Men et sted i bevisstheten blinker et rødt lys. De er fortsatt på visning og folk kan se dem hvis de stikker hodet innenfor døren.

 

“Even… “stønner Isak kortpustet. “Vi kan ikke holde på sånn her inne”  
  
“Jo, vent litt da….” sier han, slipper hendene hans, og drar han nærmere.   
  
“Even….Vi må slutte”

  
Det lyder bare som lav hvisking. Egentlig vil han ikke slutte i det hele tatt. Han begynner å bli farlig tent. Og prikken over i’en er når han kjenner den store varme hånden til Even legger seg over boneren hans og klemmer rundt den.

 

Even ser på han med mørke, glassaktige øyne. SÅ slipper han og rygger.

 

Skjønner at han må holde seg helt borte så de fortsatt kan beholde litt verdighet.

 

Tilbake står Isak lent mot veggen. Kortpustet og med boner.   
Han ser nedover seg selv. “Faen Even! Nå kan jeg ikke gå ut herfra!   
  
“Hahaha...du får bare holde prospektet foran”

 

Isak kremter og holder prospektet foran seg i det han går ut av garderoben. Prøver å dekke seg til så godt han kan. Han merker at enkelte ser på han, og han føler seg skyldig.

Det er nok bare hans egne tanker som spiller han et puss, men han føler likevel at alle kan se hva de har nettopp holdt på med.

 

Han får det plutselig travelt, og sier til Even at han har sett nok og vil gå.

Han haster nedover trappen og ut på gaten.   
Bak seg hører han Even le høyt

“Hvorfor går du så rart Isak?” 

 

“Fuck you, Even!” sier Isak mens han prøver å riste tingene på plass igjen etter garderobeseansen, men må le. Even har det sikkert ikke noe bedre. Han kjente jo det.

  
  


 


	21. Drar å bader

Even:

Drar opp til Frysja med Michael en tur. Det er helt uutholdelig varmt i denna leiligheten.

 

Isak

OK bby. Kos deg. Eller kos deg med bading da. Skulle ønske jeg kunne joine.

 

Even:

Jeg skulle også ønske at du kunne joine. Hadde vært ti ganger bedre om du hadde vært med.

 

Isak

Men Michael er jo hyggelig da. Blir sikkert bra det.

 

Even

Ja, men det er ikke deg. Kan ikke ligge å kose på Michael akkurat.

 

Isak

Jeg kan komme opp etter jobb. Hadde vært deilig med et bad.

 

Even

Da tar jeg med badetøyet ditt

 

Isak

Ok ❤

 

 

Even

Ser deg etterpå da ❤

 

Isak

❤


	22. Kaldt

"Det er kaldt ass"

Isak og Even er på vei hjem fra Frysja. De har vært der hele kvelden og kost seg med øl og Pizza. Badet og slappet av. 

Isak går og småhutrer. Det ble plutselig kjøligere i været, og han har kun en tynn t-skjorte på seg.

Even legger armen om han mens de går hjemover.

“Trur jeg var litt for lenge ute i vannet  i stad ass. Tror jeg må ta meg en varm dusj når jeg kommer hjem. Fryser ikke du?” 

“Nei, jeg gjør egentlig ikke det. Det et jo ikke grisevarmt, men helt greit. Kanskje du fikk frosten i deg i stad"

“Ja kanskje. Eller kanskje jeg bare er litt sliten. Det ble hektisk på jobben i dag. Vi fikk inn en bilulykke. Tre stykk i akutten fra samme ulykken. Han ene ser det ikke særlig lyst ut for dessverre"

Even trekker han nærmere og stryker han trøstende på ryggen. Han vet at Isak har en tendens til å la sånt gå litt inn på seg.

 

******

 

Isak tar seg en lang dusj da de kommer hjem mens Even henger opp håndklær og vått badetøy.

“Even! Jeg tror jeg legger meg. Jeg føler meg ikke helt i form. Har skikkelig vondt i hodet. Og jeg fryser enda. Tror jeg blir forkjøla"

‘Okey bby. Jeg kommer snart jeg også"

Even gjør seg ferdig med å rydde, finner fram et glass vann og går inn til Isak, som ligger med dynen pakket rundt seg.

Even legger seg ved siden av han og legger hånden på pannen til Isak.

“Shit, du er glovarm!”

Isak kremter lavt “Ja, jeg har feber. Gidder du hente to Paracet til meg. Det ligger i skapet på badet”

“Selvfølgelig. Noe annet jeg skal ta med?”

“Ja, vann"

“Det har jeg allerede ordna. Kommer straks tilbake”

Even skynder seg ut på badet og henter Paracet. Isak har satt seg opp i sengen, men han ser skikkelig groggy ut.

Han får i seg to Paracet og får lagt seg ned igjen.

Even legger seg bak han og legger armene rundt han.

“Faen at jeg skal bli sjuk. Det er ikke lett å fikse vikar nå!”

“Men Isak....du kan jo ikke noe for at du blir sjuk. Det må de bare løse. De har vel en backup?”

“Jo da.. Men kjipt likevel. Jeg får ringe Marie på personal. Gidder du hente mobilen min. Den ligger oppå kommoden i gangen tror jeg”

Even henter mobilen og Isak får ringt for å melde seg syk.

Deretter synker han helt utmattet ned i sengen igjen.

Even legger seg ned ved siden av han og stryker han på armen.

Han bøyer seg frem og kysser han på kinnet.

“Prøv å sove litt bby. Det er bra for deg”

Isak smiler “Ok doktor Næsheim”

Even må smile for seg selv. Han vet Isak synes det er morsomt å erte han med dette.

 


	23. Skal jeg bestille denne?

Isak sitter i sengen og slapper av, mens han scroller gjennom Finnannonsene på boligmarkedet.   
De siste dagene har det blitt mye tid her mens feberen har herjet og halsen har vært vond.  
For det meste har han sovet, men nå som feberen har sluppet taket, orker han å være litt  
mer oppe.

Displayet på mobilen han lyser plutselig opp og den dirrer plutselig helt frenetisk på nattbordet.

 

Even:

Denne?

eller denne?

Isak:

 

Even:  
hahaha. Hvilken liker du best?

 

Isak:  
Even!!!!  
Det der skjer IKKE.

 

Even:  
Jeg skal gi meg. Men du hadde sikkert vært veldig digg da hehe

 

Isak:  
Det får du aldri vite. Da går jeg heller in natura

 

Even:  
Jeg tar alt du gir meg. Badeshorts, Olashorts, Boxer eller ikke…..  
Du er sexy uansett ;-)

 

Isak

Må du være så jævla cheesy?

  
Even:  
Jeg vet du liker det….Si at du liker det Isak

 

Isak:  
Ja, jeg liker det ;-)

 

Even:  
That’s my man <3 hahaha

 

Isak:  
Du gjør meg flau ass. Godt jeg ikke er på jobb akkurat nå.

 

Even:  
Du er søt når du blir flau da,  
men du ser ikke så flau ut der.  
Bare HOT

  
  
Isak:  
<3

 

Even

<3 <3


	24. Hjemmelaget pizza

Even er på vei opp trappa etter en særdeles lang dag på jobben da han hører musikk. Tung rapp runger gjennom trappeoppgangen.  
Han stopper opp og lytter, lurer på om noen av naboene har fest eller noe. Men det er ikke noen å se Eller høre noen steder. Han går videre, og i det han nærmer seg ytterdøren til leiligheten, innser han at musikken kommer fra deres leilighet.

Har Isak fått besøk? Rart han ikke har sagt noe om det i så fall.  
Han låser opp og dytter døren sakte opp som om han er usikker på hva som er innenfor.  
Bassen slår i mot han.

Han får av seg skoene og og blir stående å lytte. Han hører Isak synger ute på kjøkkenet  
“Fuck the police comin' straight from the underground”  
NWA tenker Even. Han skal ikke klage på musikksmaken hans.

Isak har tydeligvis ikke fått med seg at han har kommet hjem og han lister seg stille mot kjøkkenet og ser forsiktig rundt hjørnet.

Der står Isak i bare boxeren og mekker pizza. Even blir stående å måpe. Fy faen for et syn!  
Isak vugger i takt med musikken og synger mens han legger på noe som ser ut som skinke på pizzaen.  
Even kan nesten ikke få sett nok, og han kjenner det går ilinger gjennom alle nervefibrene i hele kroppen  
Han må bort å ta på han, denne deilige kjæresten hans som står der kun i boxeren

“Fy faen så deilig du er” sier han i det han går mot Isak og slenger armen sine om han

“Ååå…. Nå skremte du meg, hørte ikke at du kom!”  
Even presser Isak mot kjøkkenbenken. Lar han kjenne hva han føler. Hendene hans stryker over rygg, rompe og lår, og Isak begynner å le “Greit at du er glad for å se meg, men det at du er sååå glad….”

“Jeg tar tilbake alt om sølvtrusa. Dette er mye bedre. Det er det mest sexy jeg noen gang har sett". Even kysser han dypt og grådig helt til Isak dytter han litt fra seg og kremter..

“Ahem...Jeg var midt i pizzamekking her. Så jeg må nesten gjøre det ferdig. Tenkte jeg skulle overraske deg med hjemmelaget pizza”

“Hjemmelaget pizza?”  
“Ja!?”

Even begynner å le.  
“Isak...Det der er ikke hjemmelaget pizza. Det er en føkkings Grandis med ekstra skinke på!”

“Ja ja samma det vel! Jeg har lagt på skinke, altså har jeg laget pizza”  
“Nei det der går ikke assa. Hiv den i fryseren, så lager vi en ekte hjemmelaget pizza”

“Okei, men da skal du også gå i boxer”

“Det er deal, men jeg garanterer ikke at du får mat i kveld hvis vi skal svinse rundt her i boxeren begge to"

Isak ligger armene om Even “Det blir en prøvelse, men vi får se hvor langt vi kommer"

 


	25. Litt kaldt

Even:  
Har du reist på jobb enda?  
  
Isak:  
Nei, hvordan det?

Even:  
Gidder du komme innom med en jakke til meg. Var ikke så varmt som jeg trodde, jeg fryser.

Isak:  
Sure bby <3  
En jakke. Hvilken?

Even:  
Ta den røde hettejakka. Tusen takk bby, du er så snill <3

Isak:  
Noe mer du trenger?

Even:  
Bare deg. Trenger alltid deg :-D

Isak:  
Cheesy

Even:  
Bare kom innom med de deilige leppene dine og den varme kroppen din og kos litt med meg, så blir alt bra. Ikke glem jakken da hehe

Isak:  
Så jeg skal komme og varme deg opp før jeg drar på vakt? Jeez…. Det kan bli en utfordring. Hvordan skal jeg klare å konse på jobb da?

Even:  
DET er ikke mitt problem

Isak:  
Du vet det der hørtes veldig egoistisk ut?

Even:  
Jeg skal være snill, jeg lover

Isak:  
haha, yeah right

Even:  
Bare kom innom. Jeg skal være snill som et lam

Isak:  
OK. Da kommer jeg innom om en times tid :-)

Even:  
Kom litt før da, så vi får litt mer tid sammen før du må gå ;-)

Isak:  
  


 

Even:  
  



	26. Jeg må jobbe

**Isak:**   ****  
Hallo Bby  
Jeg blir antagelig veldig sen i dag. Vi får inn en større bilulykke hvert øyeblikk.

 

 **Even:**   ****  
Det var kjedelig, men du må gjøre det du må gjøre. Gå og redd noen liv.  
Jeg stikker innom mamma og spiser der. Kan komme innom deg med litt middag.

 

 **Isak:**   **  
**Ikke sikkert jeg får tid til å spise, men tusen takk. Vil gjerne ha litt middag som moren din har laget. Hun lager sykt god mat.

 

 **Even:**   **  
**Da kommer jeg innom etterpå. Ikke slit deg ut da.

 

 **Isak:**    
Det kan jeg ikke tenke på når det står om liv, Even.   
Har jeg sagt at jeg elsker deg?

I så fall….elsker deg. <3

 

 **Even:**    
Elsker deg også <3 <3


	27. Sykehuset

Even er på vei ned til Ullevål sykehus etter at han har spist middag hos moren sin.   
Han besøker henne litt for sjeldent, og derfor hadde hun blitt veldig glad for at han ville spise middag hos henne. Hun hadde laget en deilig oksegryte med rødvin og grønnsaker.

De hadde spist og kost seg til de nesten trillet av stolene.

Nå var han på vei til Isak med middag. Hun hadde jo gladelig laget en stor porsjon slik at Isak også skulle få middag.

“Gutten kan jo ikke jobbe på tom mage!”, hadde hun sagt og funnet fram en boks som hun la en stor porsjon med middag opp i.   
Hun hadde blitt så glad i Isak, og ble litt skuffet når Even kom alene til middag.

Even nærmer seg sykehuset. Det er et travelt sykehus, og ambulanser kommer og kjører ut hele tiden. Han kjenner seg stolt av Isak, og jobben han gjør. Hadde det ikke vært for han, hadde han ikke levd i dag. Tankene går tilbake til den skjebnesvangre dagen han ble tatt av snøskredet i Østerrike. Fremdeles fremkaller det en ekkel følelse når han tenker på det.   
Og fremdeles kan han våkne av mareritt om natten, selv om han har fått jevnlig traumebehandling for det som skjedde. Psykologen hans sier at det tar tid. Å behandle et traume er ikke det samme som å ta en tablettkur. Hadde det bare vært så enkelt, tenker han.

Han entrer hovedinngangen og finner fram til akuttavdelingen.   
Det sitter en god del mennesker der, sikkert fordi mye har blitt forsinket.   
Han går bort til informasjonsdisken der det sitter en smilende mann bak en PC.   
  
“Hei! Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?” sier han og gir ham et vennlig smil. Tenk om de kunne vært like hyggelige over alt tenker Even.

“Ja hei. Jeg lurte på om du kunne si i fra til Isak Valtersen at Even er her”   
  
“Ja…..er det viktig? Han er inne hos en pasient akkurat nå”

“Jeg er samboeren hans, og han vet jeg kommer innom”   
  
“Okei. Jeg skal si ifra. Bare vent her så lenge….”

Mannen går med raske skritt nedover gangen og forsvinner inn døra til ett av undersøkelsesrommene. Ikke lenge etter kommer han ut igjen og vinker på Even.   
Han går nedover gangen, og mannen viser han inn på et lite undersøkelsesrom.

  
“Han sa du skulle vente her” sier han og smiler i det han går ut igjen.   
  


Rommet har en en undersøkelsesbenk, et lite skrivebord med en PC og noe som ser ut som en tannlegelampe over undersøkelsesbenken. Han setter seg på en liten krakk ved siden av skrivebordet og finner fram mobilen.

Kan like gjerne scrolle gjennom avisa mens jeg venter, tenker han.

Han finner en interessant artikkel og sitter i helt egne tanker når døren plutselig går opp.   
Han skvetter til men smilet brer seg raskt når Isak kommer inn i rommet.

Han legger fra seg mobilen og reiser seg raskt for å gå han i møte. Strekker fram hendene sine og omfavner kinnene hans, “Fy faen du er hot altså” sier han og presser leppene sine mot Isak sine.

Isak smiler i munn på Even og omfavner han.

“Glad for å se deg også” ler han.

“Var det derfor du ba meg vente her inne i stedet for ute på venterommet?”

“Selvfølgelig. Kan ikke stå og kline foran alle pasientene mine da!”   
  
“Oi shit! skal alle de som var der ute snakke med deg?”   
  
“Hehe… nei da. Vi er jo flere leger her, men noen av de skal nok jeg se på. Er ikke så alvorlig for de som sitter der ute, vi må ta de det haster med først”   
  
“Ja hvordan går det med bilulykken?”   
  
“Det…” Isak kremter og ser i gulvet, mens han blir alvorlig. “Det er flere skadet. Det er kritisk for én av dem, vi jobber med å stabilisere henne, men jeg måtte ha en liten pause, så noen andre har tatt over litt”   
  
“Åååh shit! Livet ass… Hvor fort det kan bli snudd på hodet. Skjønner ikke hvordan du klarer å jobbe med det, men jeg er veldig stolt av deg”. Even legger armene rundt han og snuser inn lukten av han. Herregud om noe skulle skje med deg! tenker han.

“Det blir jo en slags vane. Det går jo bra med de aller fleste, heldigvis. Det er for eksempel ganske hyggelig å hjelpe små barn med brukket arm, eller kutt eller hva det måtte være. Å se at tårene tørker og at de tror på meg når jeg sier at de blir helt bra igjen. Noen synes det også er superkult å ha gips på arm eller ben.

Eller for eksempel eldre som er så takknemlige at de ikke vet hva godt de skal gjøre. Det gjør de grå dagene verdt å være lege”

Even smiler. Han er imponert av den fine kjæresten han har.

“Har jeg sagt at jeg elsker deg?”

Isak rødmer “Ja, en million ganger” ler han og gir Even et kyss. Og ett til, og et litt lengre.   
Kyssene blir mer krevende og Even slipper ut et lavt stønn.

Isak river seg løs fra kyssene og dytter Even litt fra seg mens han kremter. “Ikke rett tid og sted, Even. Sorry ass”

Even begynner å le “tenkte vi kunne ta en kjapp en på benken her” sier han og nikker mot undersøkelsesbordet.

“Vel….jeg vil gjerne beholde jobben min, såå…sorry”

Even ser på han med varme øyne “Jeg skal ikke erte deg. Vi tar det senere. Jeg har med mat til deg” sier han og fisker en boks ut av sekken sin.

“Oi… hva er det hun har laget? moren din er så snill”

“Oksegryte med rødvin og potetmos ved siden av. Det er ganske godt. Vi spiste så mye at vi nesten trillet av stolen”, ler han.   
  
“Jeg skal ta det etterpå. Hadde du det hyggelig da?”   
  
“Ja da. Var veldig hyggelig, men hun ble jo litt skuffet når ikke du var med da”. Even og skakker på hodet og ser varmt på Isak

“Åååå hun er søt da. Jeg får ta meg en tur innom en dag”   
  
“Det setter hun nok stor pris på. Du er jo helten hennes. Men du er jo helten min også” sier Even og drar han mot seg igjen.

Isak smiler skjevt og ertende “Har jeg sagt at jeg elsker deg?”

“haha… det var min replikk!! Og ja, doktor Valtersen, det har du. Men du kan gjerne si det igjen.”   
  
“Elsker deg” sier Isak og presser leppene sine mot Even sine i det det piper i lommen hans.

“Jeg må løpe Even. Vi ses hjemme om et par timer tenker jeg”   
  
Even smiler og gjør en hilsen til Isak i det han forsvinner ut av døren på vei til et annet rom. Fornøyd snører han sammen sekken sin og hiver den på ryggen.

På vei ut passerer han mannen i skranken og blunker lurt til han mens han går forbi. Mannen bare rister på hodet og smiler. Men Even er svært fornøyd og går med lette skritt hjemover og gleder seg til Isak kommer hjem og skal dusje.   
Han får neppe være i den dusjen alene i kveld.

 


	28. Det er fredag liksom

Isak sitter hjemme i leiligheten og er sur.

Det er fredag og Isak skal overraske Even med Taco til middag.

Isak har laget i stand alt sammen selv, og han har brukt en evighet på å kutte opp grønnsakene, og han har stekt kjøttdeig uten å svi den for mye.

Han har dekket på det lille kjøkkenbordet, funnet fram vin og lys for å gjøre det koselig.

Alt har vært klart til å overraske Even når han skulle komme hjem klokka fem.  
  
Men det er over to timer siden….

Han hadde sendt en melding klokka halv fem og sagt at han ble litt forsinket, men to timer?  
Isak kjenner irritasjonen stiger. Lurer på hva Even somler med. Ikke har han ringt eller sendt noen flere meldinger heller.

Det er ulikt Even. Bare det ikke har skjedd noe….?  
Herregud, tenker Isak. Kanskje det har skjedd noe. Han kjenner seg plutselig urolig.   
Men hva skulle egentlig ha skjedd? Ikke er han deprimert, ikke har han vært syk. Om det hadde vært en ulykke, ville han hørt det ganske raskt.   
Kanskje noe har skjedd med moren hans? Nei, da ville han sagt i fra. Det er han ganske sikker på.

Iak prøver å tenke på noe annet. Men den urolige følelsen vil ikke slippe taket.

Han prøver å ringe Even, men kommer bare til mobilsvar.  
  
Kanskje han har slått av telefonen? nei, det henger ikke på greip. Hvorfor skulle Even slå av telefonen? Kanskje han er tom for batteri? Men han tror egentlig ikke det heller. Even bruker telefonen sin såpass mye at han sikkert har sørget for nok strøm.

Plutselig hører han at en nøkkel vris i låsen og at døren åpner seg, og Isak skynder seg ut i gangen i det Even kommer heseblesende inn døren.

Isak blir stående med hendene i lomma og betrakte Even mens han kler av seg.

“Hvor har du vært?”

Even kommer bort og slår armene rundt han, men Isak blir stående med hendene i lommen.

“Jeg er lei for det Bby. Vi ble stående i en tunnel med t-banen. Den jævla føkkings skiten fikk strømbrudd”

“Strømbrudd? i to timer? Kunne dere ikke bare gått ut en nødutgang?”  
  
“Shit, ble det så lenge? Nei, stod ikke inne tunnelen så lenge, men jeg måtte skrive ferdig en artikkel på jobben først. Jeg er lei for det bby”

“Jeg har laget middag til oss, men nå er maten kald”  
  
Isak har blitt litt mykere nå. Strekker ut armen og stryker lett på Even.

“Åå bby, har du laget middag til oss? Det er nice altså”

Even legger armene om Isak og kysser han ømt og lenge. Isak klarer ikke være sur lenger og kjenner varmen brer seg i kroppen.

“Hvorfor ringte du ikke og sa i fra? Jeg ble dritbekymra!”

“Jeg er lei for det, men jeg prøvde. Det var ikke dekning nede i den jævla tunnelen. Jeg er lei for at du ble bekymra. Du må ikke bekymre deg Isak”

“Det er jo bare fordi jeg er redd for at noe skal skje deg, Even. Du skjønner jo det?”

“Ja, da jeg skjønner det, men la oss ikke snakke mer om det nå. Jeg er sulten og vil ha middag som kjæresten min har laget”

Isak dytter Even stolt foran seg inn på kjøkkenet og venter spent på reaksjonen.

“Wow! jeg er imponert Valtersen. Med rødvin og greier? Hva skjedde med Carlsberg??”

Isak legger armen om midjen til Even og ser opp på han.  
  
“Den står i kjøleskapet til etterpå. Da blir det Nettflix og chill”

“Hahaha… du har planlagt skjønner jeg”

 “Ja faen, det er fredag liksom”


	29. Hvem sier nei...

Even sitter og scroller på mobilen, men kjeder seg. De har akkurat spist middag og Isak har satt seg ned for å oppdatere seg på siste nyheter om akuttmedisin.

"Isak?" Even legger fra seg mobilen og titter bort på kjæresten sin som sitter konsentrert og blar i papirene foran seg.

"Jeg kjeder meg" 

Isak ser opp fra papirene og bort på Even. "Okei? Har du lyst til å finne på noe? Kanskje vi kan se en film? Jeg må ikke lese ferdig dette nå"

Even reiser, går bort og legger armene om Isak. 

"Jeg har egentlig lyst til å dra på kino. Kunne tenke meg å se Skjelvet. De har brukt skikkelig bra filmeffekter, så jeg er nysgjerrig på å se hva de har fått til"

"Njaa..." Isak drar på det. "Er egentlig ikke keen på å gå ut"

"Kom igjen a Isak. Jeg spanderer popcorn og kinogodteri" Even lener seg nærmer og hvisker i øret til Isak "Og så har jeg lyst til å kline med deg i mørket på Kino"

Isak begynner å le, og snur seg og gir Even et raskt kyss "Hvem sier vel nei til klining og kinogodteri med deg"

Even smiler "Ikke du i allefall"

"Nei, ikke jeg" Isak smiler varmt til Even og kysser han igjen. Men Even trekker seg litt unna ognser på klokka. "Filmen begynner klokka åtte, så vi må skynde oss"

Isak reiser seg fra bordet for å finne jakken sin.

Borte er er alle tanker om akuttmedisin og jobb, for nå tenker han kun på hva han kan gjøre med Even i mørket på kino... 


	30. Festmiddag

Even står foran speilet og er småstresset.  
Isak har vært på konferanse i akuttmedisin de tre siste dagene, og i kveld er det festmiddag for deltagere med ledsager.

De er i ferd med å kle seg for kvelden og Even står foran speilet i gangen og prøver å.få til en anstendig slipsknute.

Isak er er akkurat ferdig med å dusje og kommer ut fra badet med bare et håndkle rundt livet, og i det han ser Even blir han stående å måpe. Han har aldri sett en kjekkere mann i hele sitt liv! Han blir målløs.

Even titter bort på han. Smiler av uttrykket til Isak.

-Skal du stå der å måpe, eller skal du hjelpe meg med denne slipsknuta

-Even…

Isak får ikke sagt mer. Han er tørr i munnen, og kjenner sommerfuglene flakser vilt i magen, men han klarer å gå to skritt mot Even og tar tak i slipset hans med skjelvende hender.   
Han fomler og får det ikke til. Han banner inni seg og Even ser at Isak også blir stressa.

Even tar tak i skuldrene hans, dytter han bakover mot veggen og presser leppene sine mot Isak sine. En skjelving går gjennom kroppen hans og han stønner i munnen på Even.

-Even… jeg klarer ikke

-Hmm.. Hva da? Sier Even og ser på han.

-Altså hvis du har tenkt å være så jævlig deilig, kan vi bare glemme middagen.

-Okei jeg skal oppføre meg ordentlig

Even slipper taket i Isak og tar et skritt tilbake.

-Og jeg foreslår at du tar tversoversløyfe i stedet for slips, for jeg kan ikke hjelpe deg akkurat nå. Hjernen min har kortslutta. Ferddi

Even begynner å le. - jeg står jo bare her og gjør meg klar til middag.

\- Greit! Jeg vet det men..   
Isak hever avvæpnende begge hendene i været og håndkle faller av.

Nå er det Even som blir stående å måpe. Blikket hans glir over brystkassen til Isak og videre nedover magen og de perfekt definerte musklene. Et et lurt smil glir over ansiktet hans i det han ser på Isak. Even er mørk i blikket og finner øynene hans.

Isak må se bort, og han kremter.  
-Ikke tenk på det Even. Vi er nødt til å rekke den middagen.

Isak river seg løs fra blikket til Even, og strener inn på soverommet for å finne en boxer. Han prøver å skyve bort tanken på Even. Må ikke la begjær og lyst få overtaket nå. Det MÅ ikke skje. Han tenker på gule gardiner og medisinske rapporter. Det pleier å hjelpe.

Han finner smokingen sin og får kledd seg og går ut i gangen for å ordne håret.

Even snur seg mot han og de blir stående å betrakte hverandre.  
Isak griper hånden til Even, løfter den mot munnen og kysser den.

\- Har jeg sagt at jeg elsker deg?   
Han ser rett på Even, som belønner han med et blendende smil. Et smil som er ment bare for Isak.

Even tar tak rundt livet hans og drar han mot seg.

\- Ja…, hvisker han mot leppene til Isak. - og jeg elsker deg.

Isak smiler og gir Even et langt, ømt kyss.

-Ring etter Taxi du da, mens jeg ordner håret. Vi skal samles til aperitiff klokka åtte, så vi må skynde oss.

\- Okei. Men jeg gleder meg til vi er hjemme igjen, sier Even og blunker til Isak.

 


	31. Smalltalk på sengekanten

Isak og Even ligger fortsatt i sengen. Det ble sent i går. Og det ble ikke noe soving med det første etter at de kom hjem heller.

Isak ligger halvveis oppå Even. Han elsker disse late morgenene. Bare ligge sånn og høre på hjerteslagene og den rolige pusten til Even. Kjenne nærheten og varmen fra kroppen hans.

De ligger og småprater om kvelden før. Even hadde ikke klart å henge med på alt det ble snakket om, eller holdt taler om. Men middagen hadde vært god, og det hadde blitt både champagne, vin og Cognac. Isak hadde kost seg veldig og Even hadde kost seg av å se hvor fornøyd Isak hadde vært.

Isak kremter  -Synes du det gikk greit i går?

\- Ja, gikk veldig fint. Du har fine kollegaer da. Men klarte ikke helt å henge med på alt, men det gjør ikke noe. Så lenge du koser deg, koser jeg meg også.

Even drar fingrene gjennom håret til Isak. Vet at han synes det er deilig.

\- Schultz kom bort og hvisket i øret mitt i går at vi var et pent par og så ut som vi skulle gifte oss!

\- Hvem var Schultz igjen? Husker ikke alle navnene og ansiktene

\- Hun er sjef på ambulanseteamet. Hun syntes sikkert du var veldig kjekk. Og jeg er enig med henne ass. Kjekkeste mannen i hele selskapet

Isak ser opp på Even. Møter blikket hans og smiler

\- I så fall tar hun feil. For kjekkeste mannen var jo deg!, smiler Even tilbake.

\- Kanskje vi ble ekstra fine sammen da, sier Isak

\- Som i brudepar?

\- Det er DINE ord.

\- Når vi gifter oss blir det den beste dagen EVER! Jeg tror Schultz har rett det ass, at vi passer sammen.

\- Skal vi gifte oss? Når ble det bestemt?

\- Det, Valtersen, bestemte jeg nå

Isak ler… - Du kan ikke bare si sånt, Even!

\- Jeg mener det Isak. Jeg synes vi skal gifte oss.

\- Even… ikke tull.

\- Jeg tuller ikke, Isak. Vil du gifte deg med meg?

Isak skjønner at Even ikke tuller. At han mener alvor.

Han lar ordene synke inn. Det var ikke akkurat sånn han hadde forventet at et frieri skulle bli. Ikke at han egentlig har tenkt så mye på det. Men samtidig er det helt perfekt. Han er akkurat der han ønsker å være i livet. Sammen med en fantastisk mann som er alt for han. Bra jobb, gode kollegaer og forhåpentligvis snart eier av en leilighet

Hvem trenger frieri med med middag og stearinlys. Dette er mye bedre tenker han.

Han ser opp på Even og får hvisket fram et JA

\- Ja?

Isak svelger og må kremte. Nå brer det seg et stort smil i ansiktet hans

\- Ja, Even. Jeg vil gifte meg med deg.

 


	32. Herregud så heldig

Det er en rolig formiddag i leiligheten til Isak og Even.

Isak sitter å scroller gjennom finnannonser.

Det har vært en rar men veldig fin uke. De hadde poppet nyheten for venner og familie gjennom hele uken, og de hadde fått så.mange gratulasjoner og lykkeønskninger at Isak ble helt overveldet.

De hadde også snakket litt om når og hvordan de skulle gifte seg. Og de hadde vært nede i byen og bestilt ringer.

Isak syntes det hadde vært veldig rart. At han skulle gå rundt med ring på fingeren, hadde han ikke akkurat sett for seg for et par år siden. Men det føltes fint også. Og veldig riktig.

Etterhvert som uken hadde gått og det sakte men sikkert hadde gått opp for han, var han ikke i tvil om at det var dette han ville. Han kom aldri til å få det bedre enn han hadde det med Even, hans elsker, støttespiller, sjelevenn, og det nydeligste mennesket han visste om.

Det hadde likevel vært litt rart å gå til gullsmeden å ta ut ringer, og Isak følte seg nesten som en fnisete fjortis der han stod og prøvde den ene ringen etter den andre sammen med Even.

Til slutt hadde de landet på enkle, glatte ringer i hvitt gull.

Men akkurat når og hvordan de skulle gifte seg, hadd de anda ikke blitt enige om.

Even hadde ment at de kunne gifte seg hos den Norske Sjømannskirken i New York nå de skal dit.

Isak vil heller ha vielse i Oslo rådhus med venner og nærmeste familie til stede. Men han må si seg enig i at det kunne vært romantisk å gjøre de i New York, og hatt selskap når de kom hjem.

På den annen side er han sikker på at de vil få en knallfin uke uansett. Gift eller ikke gift.

“Even? Har du tenkt noe mer på bryllupet vårt"

Herregud, tenker Isak. Bryllupet vårt! For en.merkelig ting å si…. Det føles absurd.

Even kommer bort og setter seg i sofaen ved siden av Isak.

“Hva ser du på?” Sier han og legger armene rundt Isak mens han stirrer på skjermen hans.

“Bare noen boligannonser på Finn”.  Isak klapper igjen lokket og snur seg mot Even.

“Fant du noe interessant?”

“Eeeh… jeg klarer ikke helt å konse, tenker mer på bryllup og shitt. Jeg veit ikke om jeg har så lyst til å gifte meg i sjømannskirken i New York...Jeg mener jeg har jo lyst til å gifte meg, men jeg vet ikke om jeg har så lyst til å gifte meg i en kirke liksom”

Even smiler og stryker han på armen “Isak… hør her... Hvordan vi gifter oss er ikke så viktig for meg, så hvis du har lyst til å gifte deg her hjemme, så gjør vi det. Jeg elsker deg uansett hvordan vi gjør det, bare vi gjør det"

“Selvfølgelig skal vi gjøre det. Herregud Even, det er ingenting jeg heller vil. Jeg elsker deg din tulling, du vet jo det. Men jeg vil gjerne ha med meg de jeg bryr meg om den dagen”

“Da gjør vi det sånn. Elsker deg" Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser han ømt.

“Hvem kunne du tenke deg skulle være med?”

“hmmm Jonas, han skal være forlover. Jeg har ikke spurt  enda, men trur ikke han sier nei. Har du tenkt på hvem som skal være forlovern din?”

“Må jo bli Mikael da tenker jeg. Vi har jo kjent hverandre halve livet, og er min best bud"

“Det kommer han sikkert til å bli glad for"

“Ja, jeg tror det. Men du forresten… mamma lurte på om vi kunne komme litt tidligere til.middag. Hun skulle på kino med noen venninner i kveld. Skulle visst se den der nye filmen med Pia Tjelta, Blindsone. Den har forresten fått veldig gode kritikker. Kanskje vi skulle dratt en tur på Kino vi også?”

“Sammen med morra di og venninnene hennes?” Isak ser småertende bort på Even.

Even begynner å le “Nei, det kunne ikke falle meg inn, men vi kan dra på en annen kino enn dem, eller vi kan ta en hjemmekino. Jeg kan lage popcorn, og du får velge film”

“Okei, det er deal"

Isak sukker fornøyd, legger armene rundt livet på Even og klemmer han godt inntil seg. Herregud så heldig han føler seg.


	33. Kverrulant

Even har jobbet hjemmefra i dag og sitter i sofaen og leser en filmanmeldelse i det Isak setter seg ned ved siden av han. Isak skal på seinvakt og har styra rundt for å gjøre seg klar for arbeidshelg.

«Even?»

«mhm?»

«Har du tenkt noe på etternavn når vi skal gifte oss?»  
  
«Nja… Jeg hadde vel håpet at vi kunne ha samme etternavn. Hva tenker du om det?  
  
«Jo, jeg er enig i det. Men hva synes du klinger best da? Valtersen Bech?, Bech Valtersen? Valtersen Næsheim? Næsheim Valtersen?»

«Jeg vet ikke egentlig. Hva er du mest komfortabel med? Hva har du lyst til?»

Isak sukker oppgitt, smiler og ser på Even. «Jeg spurte først da. Du kan jo ikke svare med å spørre om det samme som jeg spør om da»

«Jeg gjør jo ikke det da. Jeg spør jo hva du er mest komfortabel med?»

«Men nå spurte jo jeg deg først om hva du tenker om det? Da kan ikke du bare spørre meg om hva jeg er komfortabel med. Da har du jo ikke svart på det jeg spurte om»

Even ler… «Okei da, bby. Siden du er så søt»

«Søt? Jeg er ikke søt, jeg er kjekk»

Even stryker en hårlokk bak øret hans «Du er søt OG kjekk»

«Hæ!» utbryter han og spiller fornærmet. «Jeg er ikke søt OG kjekk, det går ikke»

«Jo det går veldig bra, og nå må du slutte å kverrulere»  
  
«Jeg kverrulerer ikke. Det var faktisk du som begynte her med å ikke svare på spørsmålet mitt.»  
  
«Isak!! Shut up!» Even klistrer leppene sine på Isak sine. Og sørger for at han tier stille en liten stund. «Hva er greia med all kverruleringa di?»

Isak innser at han har vært litt kverrulerende og ser mykt på Even. «Jeg har vel ikke så lyst til å dra på kveldsvakt, og er litt irritert over at jeg ikke kan være her hjemme med deg i stedet»

«Men da skal jeg lage en overraskelse til deg, slik at det blir fint å komme hjem»

«Det høres veldig hyggelig ut da, men det er jo alltid hyggelig å komme hjem til deg da. Det som ikke er så hyggelig er å dra fra deg»

«Men det er jo bare noen timer da, Isak. Du skal liksom ikke være borte i to måneder heller»  
  
«Akkurat nå, føles denne kvelden lang som et år»

«Ååå… du er søt da! Og forresten…..Næsheim Valtersen» Even smiler og Isak lener seg mot han og kysser han. Lenge.

«Takk, Even. Jeg er enig. Tror det blir bra. Isak Næsheim Valtersen……Even Næsheim Valtersen… Her bor Even og Isak Næsheim Valtersen. Høres litt rar ut å si det høyt»

«Jeg synes det høres helt perfekt ut» sier Even og stjeler et kyss til.

«Jeg må dessverre gå nå, Even. Ser deg i kveld, elsker deg»  
  
«God vakt, Isak. Ser deg i kveld. Elsker deg»


	34. Er Even hos deg?

Isak:

Hei er Even hos deg?

 

Michael:

Nei, åssen det?

 

Isak:

Jeg kom akkurat inn døra og han er ikke her. Han tar ikke telefonen, og han har ikke sendt meg noen melding, og heller ikke lagt igjen noen lapp. Har du hørt fra han?

 

Michael:

Nei, sorry Bro! 

 

Isak:

Er bare litt merkelig, han pleier liksom å si fra hvis han drar noe sted. 

 

Michael:

Han dukker sikkert opp snart. Kanskje han bare er ute enn liten tur, og ble forstyrra av noen eller noe sånt.

 

Isak: 

Ja, mulig. 

 

Isak:

Han har ikke tatt med seg mobilen, den ligger her til lading. Hvis han dukker opp hos deg så gi meg beskjed med en gang. Jeg liker ikke helt detta. Han pleier aldri å gjøre sånt.

 

Michael:

Er det grunn til bekymring? Har dere krangla eller noe?

 

Isak:

Nei, ikke noe krangling. Ikke har han vært manisk. Tror ikke det er noe farlig, men liker det likevel ikke. Jeg melder deg om han dukker opp. 


	35. Kino...

Isak og Even sitter og spiser middag. Even har mekka hjemmelaget fiskegrateng med smelta smør og poteter.

Isak gafler i seg som om han ikke har spist det siste døgnet.

Even blir nesten litt lattermild og ser henført på Isak som er dypt konsentrert om maten.

 

  * Fint du liker maten min ass
  * Ja ærru gæærn. Det var dritgodt! Beste jeg har spist på lenge faktisk.



Isak strekker hånden over bordet og klemmer rundt hånda til Even.

  * Men du…. det er noe jeg tenker på…



 

  * Åh? hva da?



 

  * I helgen, når du ikke var her da jeg kom hjem…. Jeg ble litt bekymra.



 

Ansiktet til Even faller litt sammen, smilet forsvinner sakte. Even hater å engste omgivelsene sine. Han vet jo at de blir bekymra og at det er litt ekstra på grunn av den Bipolare lidelsen, og han er fortsatt ergerlig på seg selv for at han lot det skje.

 

De hadde jo pratet om det da han kom hjem. Men det er tydelig at det har gnaget på Isak siden lørdag.

 

  * Isak… Hadde jeg kunnet leve lørdagen om igjen, hadde jeg ikke latt det skje. Jeg skjønner at du ble engstelig. Jeg hadde sikkert blitt det selv, hvis jeg hadde vært deg. Men jeg er ikke deg, og livet kommer dessverre ikke med noen UNDO-knapp. Jeg må bare si unskyld igjen. Jeg mente det ikke. Jeg er veldig lei meg for det.



 

  * Det går bra Even. Ikke tenk noe mer på det. Jeg er glad du bare var hos naboen da. Skal sjekke med han neste gang. Hva gjorde du egentlig der? Du har ikke snakket noe om det.



 

  * Jeg vet jeg var dum. Fikk skikkelig pes av Michael også. Jeg lover at jeg skal legge igjen lapp, eller melding på mobilen neste gang.



 

  * Men du skulle jo bare ut med søpla….Er jo egentlig ikke helt vanlig å legge igjen lapp når du bare skal ned med søpla. Da blir det mange lapper….. “Hei Isak...Jeg går i kjelleren for å sette på vask” eller “Har gått ned til postkassa!”



 

  * Veldig hyggelig at du forsvarer meg altså, men det var litt tankeløst. Michael jeg hadde oppført meg dumt.



 

  * Han ble nok bare litt bekymret han også, da jeg sendte melding til han.



 

Isak strekker seg over bordet og legger hånda si over Even sin, stryker han over håndbaken.  
Even ser på han og smiler.

  * Men du forresten, sier Isak. Har du tenkt noe mer på kino? altså Blindsone?



 

  * Ja, jeg har tenkt….Du….vet hva den handler om?



 

  * Ja, jeg vet hva den handler om. Og jeg har lyst til å se den, men bare hvis du vil. Tror du at du orker å se den?



 

  * Både ja og nei. Jeg tenker at den er sterk, og at den kanskje vil treffe meg veldig hardt, men samtidig har jeg lyst til å se den. Jeg tror det er en veldig viktig film. 
  * Ja, det er det. Og den er aktuell for oss begge.



 

De spiser ferdig i taushet. Isak kan se at Even er tankefull. Han håper ikke dette vil påvirke han så mye at det vil utløse en episode.

 

  * Even…..Vi behøver ikke gå dersom du synes det er heavy.



 

  * Nei, jeg vil gå Isak. Men kanskje vi bare skal lage noen kjøreregler først. Det kan hende jeg må gå ut under filmen, dersom det blir for tungt. Men ikke bli redd. Da går jeg bare utenfor og setter meg litt.



 

  * Men du tror vel ikke jeg lar deg gå ut alene, Even? Jeg gjør jo ikke det. Jeg lar ikke kjærsten min sitte der ute å ha det tungt og vanskelig, mens jeg sitter her inne og ser på film. Det skjer ikke. Vi er sammen om dette, Even. Alltid.



 

Even ser varmt på Isak. Herregud som han elsker den mannen. Hans mann. Snart ektemann.

 

.....

 

Isak tar hånda til Even mens de går innover i kinosalen og leter etter riktige seter. Det er en liten sal, og han håper ikke Even vil føle den som klaustrofobisk.

Isak har valgt seter litt bak i salen og ut på siden, slik at det skal være enkelt og komme seg ut dersom det blir nødvendig.

De får tatt av seg jakker og rigget seg til i stolene, og Isak fisker fram en melkerull fra lommen på jakka.

 

  * sjokkis? sier han og rekker sjokoladerullen mot Even.



 

Even smiler og tar en bit.

De blir sittende å småprate gjennom reklamen frem til kinoen begynner. Even tar hånda til Isak i sin, og Isak klemmer rundt den og ser på han som for å fortelle han at han er der for han. Og Even smiler og gir han et raskt kyss.

 

Etter noen minutter tilspisser handlingen seg, og den preges av kaos og panikk. Isak kan merke at Even klemmer hånden hans og han snur seg mot han. Even lukker øynene og Isak ser at dette er vanskelig for han. Han stryker Even trøstende på armen og følger med på hvordan han tar det.

Etter en stund, virker det som om det legger seg litt og han merker at Even slapper litt mer av. Men han slipper ikke hånden til Isak. Han holder den gjennom hele filmen.

 

Da den er ferdig blir de sittende et par minutter før de går. Even puster ut og ser på Isak

 

  * Det var heavy, men jeg er glad jeg har sett den.



 

Isak smiler til Even og klemmer hånda hans. Glad for at Even tok det på denne måten.

 

  * Jeg er glad for at vi har sett den jeg også, sier Isak og gir han et kyss. Nå drar vi hjem og lager litt kakao.



 

  * Vi? Du sa VI? hehe, det blir nok jeg som lager den tenker jeg.



 

  * Ja okei, du da. Jeg kan finne fram sukker og kakao da. Men du kan koke den. Jeg kan sitte på benken og vente.



 

  * Ja det kan du vel



Even smiler mot han. Det er det fineste han vet. Smilet til Even, og han kjenner at han smelter.

 


	36. Budrunde

Even:   
Fikk akkurat melding fra megler. Vi har foreløpig det høyeste budet.

 

Isak:   
Skal prøve å stikke meg litt vekk her så jeg kan følge med.

 

Even:   
Fy faen. Tenk om vi vinner budrunden! Er så klar for detta kjenner jeg….

Vent.. Nå fikk jeg en ny melding.

 

Isak:   
Og? Hva skjer?

 

Even:   
Kommet inn et nytt bud 5.780 mill

 

Isak:   
Kjør på. Stoler på deg ass. Du vet hva vi ble enige om så detta overlater jeg til deg.

 

Even:   
Ok. Elsker deg <3

 

Isak:   
Elsker deg også <3 Men send meg en melding underveis da.


	37. Sitter du?

Telefonen vibrerer i lomma til Isak. Han fisker den opp og legger den til øret:  
  
 **“Hallo?”**

 

_“Halla bby. Sitter du?”_

 

**“Jepp, kjør på”**

 

_“Fy faen...vi har blitt huseiere! Megleren ringte nå, og vi vant budet! Vi vant Isak. Det føles helt fantastisk”_

 

**“Yess… Bra jobba Even! Når skal vi skrive kontrakt?”**

 

_“Vi kunne komme ned på kontoret på torsdag etter jobb. Da skulle alle dokumentene være klare”_

 

**“Tenk at vi har kjøpt leilighet sammen, Even! Dette må feires. Du kan stikke innom butikken og kjøpe noe digg mat, så tar jeg polet”**

 

_“Greit. Det er avtale. Ser deg hjemme da._

  
**“Jepp. Elsker deg Even”**   __  
  
“Elsker deg også Isak. Mer enn du aner”


	38. Har du sett passet mitt?

**ISAK**  :

Veit du hvor passene ligger?

 

**EVEN:**

Nei, er ikke sikker. Kanskje i kommoden på soverommet? Jeg kan hjelpe deg å lete når jeg kommer hjem.

 

 **ISAK**  :

Jeg har sett etter der, og jeg kan ikke vente til du kommer hjem med å leite etter dem.

 

**EVEN:**

Slapp av. Det ordner seg nok. Klart de ligger et sted i leiligheten  

 

 **ISAK**  :

Vi skal reise i morgen liksom! Kan ikke vente da. Tenk om vi ikke finner dem og må skaffe oss nødpass! Fy faen, jeg blir stressa

 

 **EVEN**  :

Ta det rolig Isak. Jeg er helt sikker på at de dukker opp.

Jeg kan komme hjem litt tidlig. Drar fra jobben i to-tiden.

Isak...Det går bra. ❤

 

 **ISAK**  :

Håper du har rett i det. Er bare så kjipt hvis det skal skjære seg. Har gledet meg så til denne turen

 

 **EVEN**  :

Jeg er helt sikker på at vi finner dem. OG vi skal ha en knall tur. Du og jeg ❤

 

 **ISAK**  :

Jeg som liksom skal være vant med å håndtere nødsituasjoner, freaker ut fordi jeg ikke finner passene….

Hjernen min har tydeligvis en syntax error.

 

**EVEN:**

Og JEG synes du har verdens beste hjerne. Med eller uten syntax error ❤

 

 **ISAK**  :

Du er så snill ❤  

Klisjéalarm: elsker deg herfra til evigheten ❤❤❤

 

**EVEN:**

Klisjéalarm 2: Jeg elsker deg mer ❤❤❤❤

 

**ISAK:**

hahaha dust!  ❤

 

**EVEN:**

Ses etterpå ❤


	39. Du må våkne

“Isak… du må våkne"

Even får bare et grynt til svar. Han løfter koppen med nytraktet kaffe og blåser lukten mot Isak, og han kan se at et smil sakte tar form i ansiktet hans.

“Jeg har vært ute og kjøpt frokost og kaffe til oss”

“Mmmm du er snill ass" Isak setter seg opp i sengen og Even begynner å le. Håret hans står til alle kanter og han ser skikkelig søt ut.

“Hva ler du av?”

“Hehehe du har tidenes pulesveis!”

Isak ser på Even og ler

“Ja, og hvem sin feil er det kanskje? Ikke dama i baren veit Jeg!”

“Eeh sorry for det ass, men kanskje mannen med den kule sveisen har lyst på kaffe og frokost"

“Mmmm høres bra ut. Hva skal vi gjøre i dag?”

“Tenkte kanskje vi kunne ta en tur til Central Park. Hadde vært deilig å bare gå litt rundt der og ta det litt rolig”

“Høres ut som en bra plan”


	40. Hjemtur

Isak og Even sitter på flytoget hjem fra Gardermoen. De har hatt en lang flytur og Isak er trøtt.  
Han lener seg inn mot Even og lukker øynene.  
De har hatt en fantastisk uke i New York

De har gått over Brooklyn Bridge, vært på toppen av One World senteret, besøkt Ground Zero.  
Gått på pub, shoppet og spist deilige middager

De har hatt en nydelig uke sammen. Og nå er de slitne.  
Even flytter litt på seg og legger armene rundt Isak.  
Isak krøller seg sammen i armkroken til Even mens toget suser av sted.

Han er, om mulig, enda mer forelsket i Even enn før de dro.  
"Even?"

"Mhm?"

"Tror du på evig lykke?"

"Med deg? Ja"

"Men jeg mener sånn helt seriøst. Tror du virkelig vi kommer til å ha det sånn her resten av livet?"

"Det var et veldig alvorlig spørsmål synes jeg. Særlig fordi vi sitter på flytoget"

"Men Even, hva tenker du liksom?"

"Jeg tenker at du skal slutte å tenke på det. Ingen vet hvordan fremtiden vil se ut. Det blir bare å spekulere. Men jeg vet at jeg har det veldig veldig bra sammen med deg"

"Og jeg har det veldig veldig bra sammen med deg også"

Isak smiler fornøyd og sukker tilfreds. Han håper at alt dette gode Even har i seg vil vare livet ut.


	41. Hvordan var NY

Isak og Even chiller hjemme. De har så vidt begynt å snakke om hvordan de  vil ha det i den nye leiligheten, og de er midt i en diskusjon om nattbordlamper når det tikker inn en melding på mobilen til Isak 

 **Magnus** :  
  
Halla. Hvordan var New York?  
  
  
**  
****isak** :  
  
Takk, det har vært slitsomt men gøy  
  
  
  
**Magnus** :  
  
Hva har dere gjort?  
  
  
  
**Isak** :  
  
Mye forskjellig. Alt det turistgreiene du kan komme på. Det var et par ting vi ikke rakk. Men jævlig bra og fin by. Blir nok en tur seinere en gang også  
  
  
  
**Magnus** :  
  
Så pass ja. Hvorfor rakk dere ikke alt? Dere hadde jo en uke. Nei vent... Jeg skjønner. For mye bænging.  
  
  
  
**Isak** :  
  
Ja du vet, det tar tid når man skal pule tre ganger om dagen.  
  
  
  
**Magnus** :  
  
Wow!! Seriøst!!!  
  
  
  
**Isak** :  
  
Nei, er du helt dust!! Hvorfor tror du vi puler hele tida?  
  
  
  
**Magnus** :  
  
Er det ikke det man gjør når man er nyforelska?  
  
  
  
**Isak** :  
  
Du må få deg dame snart Magnus. Jeg mener det. Vi chættes en annen gang.  
  
  
  
**Magnus**  
  
Ikke bli sur da, mann.   
  
  
  
**Isak**  
  
Even og jeg har et normalt sexliv som alle andre. Når, hvor og hvordan, er bare for Even og meg.  
  
  
  
**Magnus**  
  
Når, hvor og hvordan!!! OMG!! Nå ble jeg i allefall nysgjerrig

  
**Isak** :

Magnus!!! Nå gidder jeg ikke tekste mer med deg.


	42. Ikea bby

**Even** :

IKEA i dag?

 

**Isak** :

Skulle ikke vi på Skeidar?

 

**Even** :

Jo vi skal jo dit også

 

**Isak** :

Jeg kommer til å kjede meg i hjel  
MÅ jeg bli med?

 

**Even** :

Isak bby... Vi gjør dette sammen.  
Jeg lover deg. Det skal ikke bli kjedelig.

Vi skal jo ha ny seng! Og da må du bli med

Vi skal prøveligge.... <3

 

**Isak** :

Hvor langt har du tenkt å dra  
det prøveligget?

Hmm resonement:  
  
"Even drar på Ikea for å prøveligge seng uten Isak.  
Even finner random dude som vikar for Isak.  
Even synes random dude er hot å ha i sengen.  
Even blir forelsket i random dude og ditcher Isak!"

Jeg skal DEFINITIVT bli med

 

**Even** :  
  
hahaha resonement:  
  
"Even drar på Ikea alene for å prøve seng  
Even finner random dude som vikar for Isak  
Even synes random dude er frekk og nasty  
Even savner sin Isak og begynner å gråte!!"  
  
Isak må DEFINITIVT bli med

  
**Isak** :

Isak blir lei seg hvis Even skal gråte <3

 

**Even** :  
  
Så da blir det IKEA da bby?

 

**Isak** :  
  
Da blir det IKEA. Jeg er ferdig 15:30

 

**Even** :

OK. Venter på deg utenfor <3

 

**Isak** :

Det er greit. Vi ses snart <3 <3  
Elsker deg <3

 

Even:

Elsker deg også <3<3

 


	43. For liten seng

Even ligger på magen og halvsover.

Isak ligger på siden, vendt mot Even og stryker han lett over ryggen.

Øynene til Isak streifer over den lange kroppen til Even

Med sine 193 cm er det så vidt Even får plass i sengen

“Er du sikker på at vi skal ha seng fra IKEA? Du er jo så lang at tærne dine nesten stikker utenfor. På Skeidar har de senger som er 2 meter og 10 cm lange og brede”

“Det går jo stort sett fint da Isak,  jeg kan bare Krølle meg inntil deg”

“Ja det er jo hyggelig det, men du må jo også kunne ligge utstrakt på ryggen uten at tærne stikker utenfor. Kroppen din trenger å hvile i utstrakt posisjon”

“ må du være så jævlig legenøøørd’

Even tar tak i nakken til Isak og drar han inntil seg, gir han et lite kyss og smiler.

Isak kan ikke annet enn å le, han vet at han blir litt nørd innimellom.

Men han vil jo bare det beste for kjæresten sin. Det kan jo ikke være særlig godt å ikke kunne strekke ut kroppen sin helt. 

“Jeg synes at vi skal dra til Skeidar å se på de sengene” 

“Men herregud Isak! Det går jo ikke! Over 2 meter i bredden? Det er jo en halv dagstur fra den ene enden til den andre. Det blir for stor avstand mellom oss”

Isak smiler lurt til Even og kysser de deilige leppene hans.

“Men tenk på boltreplassen vi får da Even. Hvem kan si nei det?” 

“Ikke jeg?”

“Nei ikke du. Det er win win”

“Større plass til hygge, og du får ligge strakt ut på ryggen, uten at tærne stikker utenfor”

“OK Valtersen. Du vinner. Da drar vi til Skeidar og ser på gigasenger. Er det plass i leiligheten da?” 

“Ja det regner jeg med? Det var jo ganske stort soverom” 

“Da får vi kjappe oss litt da. Komme oss ut av senga og spise frokost” 

“Hmmm tenker vi bli her litt til jeg. De stenger ikke før i kveld. Så det haster ikke" 

Isak planter små kyss på halsen til Even.

Han har ingen planer om å stå opp riktig enda...

  
  
  
  



	44. En tur på Skeidar

Even og Isak går forbi den ene sofaen etter den andre. De er på Skeidar. 

De kom aldri så langt på lørdag…   
Men nå skal de se på seng. Isak insisterer fortsatt på at de skal ha en seng som er lenger enn standard størrelse, slik at Even får strukket ut hele kroppen sin.

 

Even tar hånden til Isak. Ser på han og lener seg mot han for å gi han et kyss på kinnet.   
Isak snur seg og smiler mot Even.

 

“Det er litt romantisk da… å se på seng sammen liksom” Evens stemme kiler i øret til Isak.

 

“Nja… kanskje ikke på et varehus med masse folk”

 

De rusler videre til sengeavdelingen.    
En hyggelig kundebehandler kommer bort og spør om de trenger hjelp.    
Isak forklarer at de er ute etter en ekstra lang seng. Og kundebehandleren tar dem med videre innover i avdelingen.

 

“Da har vi disse her. De er 2.10 lange, bra støtte og komfort for kroppen” Mannen er i siget med å selge inn sengen.

 

Even kjenner litt på spensten i madrassen. Setter seg ned for å teste den. Så legger han seg godt til rette på ryggen.

 

“Isak, du må prøve!”

 

“Ja…ehemm....da kan dere få litt tid til å kjenne på liggekomforten mens jeg går å hjelper de i kassen der borte” Kundebehandleren kremter, snur seg og går mot kassen.

 

Isak legger seg ned ved siden av Even. Lager litt bevegelser for å teste om den er fast nok.   
Even ligger stille ved siden av og følger med på Isaks bevegelser.   
Så tar han hånden til Isak og lener seg over på siden mot han.   
“Hvis du skal drive med fiktive sengeaktiviteter, må jeg gå!” hvisker Even lavt mot øret hans.

 

Isak skuler ertende bort på Even. Han har ikke tenkt å slutte. Det er viktig å teste sengen ordentlig. 

 

“Det er viktig å sjekke om sengen er bra nok. Man sover ikke bra i en seng som ikke tilfredsstiller… eeeh kravene”   
  
“Hahaha din tulling. Virker ikke som du har tenkt å sove så mye med de bevegelsene der!”   
Even gliser så øynene blir til to halvmåner.

 

“Hva? Den må jo tåle alt da!” Isak blir litt forlegen og kinnene farges lett rosa. Han lukker øynene og later som han sover og ligger helt stille.

 

“Isak! du pleier aldri å ligge så stille, eller i den stillingen når du sover. Som regel er du på meg, inntil meg eller rundt meg. Og av og til har jeg bena dine over meg mens du nesten ligger på tvers”   
  
“Faen’a Even!, jeg driver med seriøs forskning her!”    
Isak begynner å le.

 

Even kommer nærmere legger seg helt inntil med nesa ned i halsgropa til Isak

 

“Jeg blir så jævlig kåt av å ligge her å se på deg når du ligger sånn. Jeg får dirty bilder på netthinna mi. Du kan god forske litt på meg også….” hvisker han i øret på Isak.

 

“Okei Even” hvisker han tilbake “Det gjør ikke saken lettere for meg heller, når du ligger her å skal snakke dirty inn i øret mitt”

 

Isak spretter opp av sengen. Det er best å roe seg ned før kundebehandleren kommer tilbake. 

Even reiser seg motvillig opp fra sengen han også.

 

“Den var jo god å ligge i da. Hva koster den?”   
  
Isak går bort å sjekker pristaggen.

 

Han kremter og snur seg mot Even.   
  
“Jeg tror vi må dra tilbake til Ikea og sjekke sengene en gang til der. Denne sengen koster over 50 føkkings tusen!”

 

“Shit ass…. Jeg tror vi må finne en annen løsning Isak.”

 

“Det er kanskje litt drøyt å bruke så mye penger på en seng?”   
  
“Ja, alt for drøyt! Kom vi drar hjem”   
  


Even tar hånda til Isak og drar han med seg bort fra sengeavdelingen.   
  
“Hei….slapp av da Even. Hvorfor stresser du?”

 

Even stopper opp og snur seg mot Isak og ser på han..

 

“Fordi jeg har en noe uferdig greie på gang med deg. Den forskningen kan virkelig ikke vente. Det kan påvirke resultatene”

 

Isak ler og tar hånden til Even

 


	45. Middag

Isak:   
Lea ringte, hun lurte på om vi var hjemme i kveld. Hadde tenkt å ta seg en tur.

Jeg sa hun kunne spise middag med oss. Så hun kommer klokka seks. Det var visst noe hun ville prate om   
  
Even:   
Okei? Hun sa ikke noe om hva det var?

 

Isak:

Sikkert noe om mamma.

 

Even:   
Da kan jeg mekke middagen. Hva skal vi ha?

 

Isak:   
Vetta søren jeg… Noe godt 

 

Even:   
Hallo…Jeg pleier å lage god mat. Klager du?

 

Isak:   
Nope! Du har rett. Du lager alltid god mat. Jeg mente det ikke sånn da.

 

Even:   
Skjønte det da. Men hva liker hun?

 

Isak:   
Hun spiser stort sett alt tror jeg.

 

Even:   
Okei, da ser jeg hva jeg finner på. Kanskje noe indisk.

 

Isak:   
Indisk høres perfekt ut. Kan du lage sånne kjøttboller i sånn rød saus? Det fikk jeg lyst på

 

Even:   
Det skal jeg klare <3

 

Isak:   
Nå kommer jeg til å tenke på den middagen resten av dagen <3

 

Even:   
Sååå mens du står der å holder på med åpne sår og det som værre er, tenker du på mine kjøttboller? vet ikke helt om den komboen føles helt grei….   
  
Isak:   
Tenk på noe annet i stedet. Tenk på…. hmmm skal vi se….MEG! 

 

Even:   
Ja men det gjør jeg jo allerede. Tenker alltid på deg <3

 

Isak:   
Tenker nesten alltid på deg også. <3   
  
Even:   
nesten? du sa NESTEN! What! er du ikke glad i meg lenger?

 

Isak:   
Jo seff. Ingen over, ingen ved siden. Men jeg må tenke på andre innimellom da. Når folk kommer inn og trenger livreddende førstehjelp. Kan ikke tenke på deg akkurat da.

 

Even:   
Nei det er greit… Du skal få lov til å hjelpe

 

Isak:   
Hva gjør du forresten? foruten å chatte med meg?

 

Even:   
Sitter å leser om Martin Scorsese. Du da? stille eller?

 

Isak:   
Stille her akkurat nå. Må gå over medisinskapene på akuttrommene. Men vil heller sitte her å chatte med deg :-) <3

 

Even:   
Du er søt <3

Men jeg må seriøst lese ferdig. Holder på med en artikkel om regissører i Hollywood.

 

Isak:   
Du skal få lese bby <3 Jeg må få rumpa i gir jeg også.

 

Even:   
Den deiligste rumpa <3<3

 

Isak:

  
  


 

Even:  
Nice, men det er ikke din <3  
  


Isak:  
Nope. Men det er det du får nøye deg med fram til i kveld <3  
Ses hjemme <3<3

  
Even:  
Jepp. Om 3 timer og 27 minutter og 14 sekunder  :-D

 

Isak:  
Hahaha dust <3<3

 


	46. En uventet vending

Lea har akkurat gått og Isak sitter tankefull i sofaen.  
Kvelden hadde absolutt ikke blitt slik han trodde den skulle bli.  
Even setter seg i sofaen og legger armene rundt Isak.

 “Du ser veldig tankefull ut Isak”

 “Ja, jeg blir litt bekymra”

 “Hvorfor det?”

 “Jeg er redd for at det skal gå til helvete med Lea som det gjorde med mamma. Og så skal en liten tass gå igjennom det samme som jeg gjorde? Lea har ikke vært helt stabil bestandig. Og nå skal hun sette et barn til verden? Alene liksom?”

 “Men Herregud Isak. Bebisen får jo verdens beste onkler! Om ting blir vanskelig for henne, kan jo ungen være hos oss. Faktisk synes jeg det høres veldig koselig ut!” Even dulter borti Isak. Prøver å fremkalle et smil. “Onkel Isak..” sier han og Isak må smile.

 Han må jo bare være enig. Det høres jo litt koselig ut.

 “Onkel Even!” sier han prøvende og ser opp på Even.

 Det brer seg et stort smil i ansiktet til Even.  

 “Onkel Isak! Trur det blir fint jeg”

 “Håper det går bra med Lea. Det skjer tusen ting med kvinnekroppen under graviditet. Håper bare hun takler det”  
  
“Det går sikkert bra Isak. Og så er hun heldig som har en legebror som skjønner seg på alt som skjer med henne”

 “Selv om jeg kan mye innenfor legevitenskap, kan jeg ikke se tankene inne i hodet hennes Even!”  
  
“Nei jeg vet jo det. Men jeg skal i allefall hjelpe henne så godt jeg kan”   
  
“Du blir en bra onkel ass” Isak ser med stolthet på Even.

 “Tenk så morsomt når en liten tass flyr rundt på gulvet og roper på onkel Isak. Det blir jo gøy det da”

 Isak må jo bare være enig. Kjenner seg litt stolt også. At han og Even skal bli onkel til en liten gutt eller jente om noen måneder.

 “Kanskje vi kan ha sånn dobbel dag. Bebis blir døpt og vi gifter oss!”  
  
“Nei, bare NEI, Even! Den dagen deler jeg ikke med noen. Den er kun vår”

 “Okei da…. Men det hadde vært litt gøy også da…!

 “EVEN!! Nå er du helt håpløs!”

  
  
  
  
  



	47. Ååå... Jeg føler meg dårlig

"Åååå...Jeg føler meg dårlig!"

Even legger hodet bakover mot sofaryggen og lukker øynene.

"Det verker i hodet, og jeg fryser! Isak kan du komme å varme meg! Jeg har vondt i kroppen! Kan du fikse det please!" 

Even syter og bærer seg som en liten unge og Isak må le.

"Even... du høres ut som en femåring hahaha"

"Ååå ikke si sånt da Isak. Kom og fiks meg!"

"Sorry Even, jeg kan gi deg noe som demper feber og smerter, men viruset blir ikke borte"

"Jeg trenger bare litt kjærlighet og omsorg...Kom og fiks meg da"

Isak går og henter et pledd og setter seg ved siden av Even i sofaen. Han kjenner at Even er glovarm til tross for at han fryser.

"Du har en virusinfeksjon, Even. Jeg går og finner Paracet og litt varm te, så kan vi slappe av med en film eller serie"

"Takk, du er så snill Isak"

"Alt for deg vet du, bby"

Isak finner fram Paracet og lager et par brødskiver og varm te til dem.

Så setter de seg godt til rette under pleddet og ser en serie på Netflix.

Even har fått i seg Paracet og spist en brødskive. Og ikke lenge etter sovner han med hodet på skulderen til Isak. 

"Elsker deg" hvisker Isak mens han stryker Even gjennom håret og lar han sove videre.


	48. Orging

Even ligger å slapper av i sengen. Fremdeles ikke helt i form etter forkjølelsen. Det nærmer seg flytting og leiligheten er et salig kaos av esker og ting som står utover. 

Telefonen hans vibrerer på nattbordet

"Hallo?"

"Ja det er meg. Jeg har snakket med Magnus, og han kunne låne kassebil på jobben. Så da trenger vi ikke tenke mer på det. Det blir oss, og Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. Da tror jeg vi har nok folk til å hjelpe oss med flyttingen"

"Okei. Kan spørre om pappa kan hjelpe til med å bære også. Mamma ha i allefall sagt at hun vil hjelpe oss med å pakke ned i esker, og begynne å vaske ut"

"Å det var snilt da. Kanskje hun vil lage middag til oss. Hun lager så digg mat"

"Ja kjæresten din har gode matlagingsgener"

"Jeg vet jo det da. Du er kokkemastern. Men jeg digger det. Beste som finnes det Even. Å komme hjem til deilig middag som du har lagd"

"Og jeg synes det beste er å få hjem en deilig og digg kjæreste som er fornøyd med maten jeg lager"

"Ser du? Win win. Da får vi begge det vi ønsker oss"

"Så du er kjæresten min på grunn av maten min?"

"Tulling, du vet jo at du kommer først. Og så kommer maten du lager. Men jeg må løpe..... Elsker deg"

"Elsker deg også"

Even blir liggende å tenke på mat. Kjenner at han er litt sulten. Han får finne noe fra fryseren og se om han klarer å mekke sammen noe som kan spises.   
Han vil jo så gjerne lage noe godt til Isak...


	49. Sjø temm

Isak sitter å chiller i sofaen med Pc'n mens Even driver å styrer på kjøkkenet.  
Han surrer rundt på YouTube i det Even kommer inn og setter seg ved siden av han i sofaen.

"Hva driver du med"

"Nei.... Jeg bare surrer rundt på Youtube"

Even hever øyenbryna og ser spørrende på Isak.

"Ja....nei... Jeg bare dumpet over en fransk serie jeg har begynt å se litt på. 

"Å ja? Hva slags serie er det?"

"Nei... altså... " Isak kjenner at han blir varm i ansiktet.  
"Altså det er på en måte en kjærlighetshistorie da"

"Å? Fortell" Even ser interessert på Isak. 

"Ja på en måte så kan jeg på en måte se oss i denne historien"

Even humrer "du kan på en måte på en måte se oss?"

"Even!! Ikke gjør dette vanskelig for meg"

"Vanskelig? Hva er vanskelig?"

Isak snur seg litt bort fra Even og mumler noe lavt.

"Hæ?... Hva sier du Isak?"

Isak sukker litt irritert og gjentar det han mumlet  
"Det er litt flaut da.... "

Even legger armene om Isak og og ser på han  
"Flaut? Synes DU noe er flaut? Mister perfect? Mister akuttlegevaltersensomharsettdetmeste?"

Isak himler med øya. "Nei ikke sånn flaut da. Men litt flaut siden dette egentlig er for ungdom. Men historien er så fin og den minner meg om oss"

"Okei. Har du tenkt å fortelle meg om denne eller?"

"Ja altså det handler om en gutt som sliter med å akseptere sin egen legning. Men så møter han en fyr som blåser han over ende. De blir veldig forelsket. Men så viser det seg at denne gutten har bipolar lidelse, og så får han en manisk episode mens de er sammen på en båt. Han andre vet ikke hva som skjer med han, men det er en ganske rå virkelighet som velter alt"

Even blir alvorlig "Det er jo akkurat som meg!" 

"Ja, det er nesten som oss. Du har jo også bipolar lidelse. Men jeg synes det er fantastisk at de belyser et slikt tema. Ufarliggjør det"

"Hvordan gikk det med han som ble.manisk da?"

"Jeg har ikke sett alt enda... så du kan jo se slutten med meg. Dette burde jo være interessant for deg som er filmkritiker"

"Dette er en fransk serie, jeg skriver jo om film, men kan kan i allefall se"

"Ja det burde du. Den er virkelig bra. Både manus og filmatisering"

"Okei... kjør på"

De blir sittende i sofaen og se de to siste episodene sammen.  
Når siste episode er ferdig snur Isak seg mot Even

"Ja? Fin, ikke sant?"

"Hehe ja, og de gutta er jo veldig pene" Even vigler med øyenbryna og smiler lurt til Isak. "Jeg skjønner hvorfor du synes serien er bra"

Isak svarer med å himle med øya  
"Even skjerp deg. Ja de er kjekke og pene, og de kler hverandre. Men serien er bra da"

"Jeg bare tuller med deg Isak. Den virker veldig bra. Jeg får se den fra starten når jeg får tid. Jeg må se litt mer på han som heter Lucas. Han virker veldig søt"

"Okei, skal det være krig? Da skal jeg se på han der Eliott. Han er deriiitkjekk!!"

Even bryter ut i latter "Nice try Isak. Dårlig forsøk på å gjøre meg sjalu ass"

"Faen ass...."

"Kanskje vi burde ta en romantisk ferie i Paris Isak. Gjøre alle klassiske turistting. Eiffeltårnet, Louvre, Notre Dame... eller det som er igjen av den"

"Hmm ... oui oui baguette, croquette...."

Even hever øyenbryna og ser på Isak "og det betyr?"

"Veit a faen jeg. Kan ikke et ord på fransk..... eller jo forresten.... je t'aime"

"Ja, det kan alle. Det skal Jeg begynne å si"  
Even legger armene om Isak og kysser han på kinnet mens han hvisker "je t'aime Isak" 

Isak snur seg mot Even "fy faen Even. Det der var sexy. Si det igjen"

"je t'aime" hvisker Even på nytt

"Sjø temmer deg også"


	50. Russegreier

Isak sitter å jobber på Pc'n sin og sukker oppgitt

\- Faen, jeg er glad det snart er 17. mai, for nå er jeg dritt lei det bråket til russen. Er det virkelig nødvendig å spille så høy musikk? Det dundrer gjennom hele huset hver gang de kjører forbi. 

\- Hehe, det heter å rulle Isak. Husker du ikke hvordan det var?

\- Eeeh nei!! Jeg var ikke russ! 

\- Hæ? Var du ikke? Hvorfor ikke?

\- Nei....hadde ikke så mye penger på den tiden. Og det jeg hadde ville jeg ikke bruke på en buss. Dessuten ville jeg prioritere skolen. Jeg festet jo litt sammen med gutta likevel, men ikke så mye.

\- Okei. Dette var nytt for meg. Rart vi ikke har snakket om dette tidligere. 

\- Det har vel bare ikke blitt sånn. 

\- Men du forresten..... Har du fått med deg det greiene i Paris i dag?

Isak ser spørrende på Even. Han vet godt hva han sikter til men prøver å virke uskyldig

\- Hva da skjer? 

\- hahaha ikke spill uskyldig Isak. Jeg har fulgt med da. Sett at du har hatt nesa ned i mobilen mer enn du har sett på Pc'n. Så du kan ikke skylde på at du ikke får konsentrert deg på grunn av bråket til Russen.

\- Faen, jeg er avslørt hehe

\- Ja det er du, hehe. Men jeg synes virikelig vi bør ta en tur til Paris. Har egentlig hatt lyst til å besøke byen lenge 

\- Men vi kan ikke dra nå. Husk at søstern hadde termin forrige dagen, så vi må vente litt.

\- Ja selvfølgelig. Vi kan dra litt senere i sommer eller til høsten.

\- Det har jeg veldig lyst til Even. Elsker deg.

\- Selv om jeg ikke er fransk og heter Eliott?

\- Dust!

\- Elsker deg også Isak


	51. Gratulerer med dagen

"Even!... Even, du må våkne"

Isak kysser Even på kinnet, og rusker lett i kroppen hans.

"Even, du må våkne"

"Hmmm Isak, hva skjer?"

"Gratulerer med dagen!"

Even er trøtt, og myser opp på Isak  som smiler ned mot han med verdens største glis.

"Hva skjer Isak? Har det rablet? 17. mai er i morgen. I morgen Isak"

Isak bare ler og rister på hodet av Evens bekymrede uttrykk

"Vi har blitt onkler til en liten gutt, Even . I natt!"

Isak smiler stolt mot Even igjen og kysser han raskt på kinnet.

"Okei?"

"Okei? Hva mener du Okei? Det er jo føkkings fantastisk!!!"

Even får summet seg litt, og ordene synker inn. Så brer det seg et stort smil om munnen hans.

"Så gøy, Isak. Når kan vi besøke dem? Hva skal han hete? 

"Vi kan dra dit i lunsjen. Hun ligger jo på Ullevål, så du kan jo komme dit når du har lunsj, så stikker vi opp. Men nå må jeg på jobb. Vi ses etterpå. Elsker deg.... onkel Even"

"Hehe... Elsker deg også ONKEL Isak"


	52. Han skal hete Phillip

Isak of Even er på vei hjem etter å ha besøkt Lea og babyen.

“Sååå han skal hete Phillip. Phillip Valtersen. Fint navn da. Og utrolig søt gutt”

De har valgt å gå hjemover. Trenger litt luft etter inntrykkene. 

“Ja, han er nydelig. Ligner på meg da hehe”

“Tja… det kan ikke jeg uttale meg noe om, siden jeg ikke har sett deg som liten. Men kanskje du har noen gamle bilder?”

“Nei, jeg har ikke, men mamma har kanskje noen”

De går videre i stillhet. Even ser tankefull ut, og Isak lurer på hva han tenker på. 

“Du ser tankefull ut”

Isak kjenner at Even strammer grepet om livet hans, og klemmer han inntil kroppen sin.

“Ja, det er liksom så rart dette her. Plutselig er han her, og kommer til å være her resten av livet. Men det er jo fint da”

Even møter blikket til Isak.

“Ja der er fint. Et nytt liv med blanke ark. Jeg lurer på om mamma forstår at hun har blitt bestemor liksom”

“Hun har jo ikke akkurat rukket å være så mye bestemor enda da. Men vi Isak…. Vi skal bli verdens beste onkler”

Isak ler og smiler mot Even

“Så klart vi skal” 

“Gleder meg til vi skal være barnevakt. Han kan få et eget rom hos oss” 

“Hehe Er du verpesjuk?”

“Ja men tenk da Isak. Hadde det ikke vært fint med en liten tass som var bare vår?”

“Even…. Nå er du farget av Lea og babyen. Koselig med små barn, men det er mye slit også. Kjenner noen som har tvillinger, og de holdt på å slite seg i hjel da de var babyer”

“Men da snakker vi om to stykker”

“Jo da. Men én kan også være slitsomt. Nattevåk, skriking, sykdom og så videre”

Even begynner å le…

“Nå synes jeg du er negativ ass”

“Nei da… men vi kan prøve å være gode onkler i første omgang. Så kanskje Even… en gang i fremtiden at vi kan tenke på det. Nå er det ikke bare enkelt å bli foreldre for oss heller da. Kan liksom ikke bare stikke en tur på byen og voilà…  9 måneder senere har du en fiks ferdig baby"

Even rister på hodet og drar Isak tett intil seg, og kysser han på kinnet

“Isak har jeg sagt hvor håpløs du er noen ganger? Men jeg elsker deg da. Isaken min” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for kommentarer.  
> Det er veldig gøy at noen fortsatt henger med, og vil lese glimtene. Tusen takk 😊


	53. Titt tei

LEA:  
  


 

Phillip sier Hei

 

ISAK:  
Så søt. Hvordan går det med dere?

 

LEA:  
Greit...Han sover greit, men det stinker av navlen hans

  
ISAK:  
Det er normalt at det kommer lukt fra den, men er den betent?  
  
  
LEA:  
Åssen kan jeg vite det? Det er du som er legen i familien  
  
  
ISAK:  
Ja okei. Hvis den er betent så kan det hende du bør smøre på litt Fucidin.  
  
  
LEA:  
Isak... Jeg VET IKKE om den er betent!!  
  
  
ISAK:   
Okei. Slapp av søs! Jeg kommer innom etter jobben i ettermiddag.   
Tar med litt salve i tilfelle han trenger det.  
  
  
LEA:  
Fint. Vi sees. Phillip gleder seg til onkel kommer  
  
  
ISAK:  
Si til Phillip at onkel også gleder seg til å se han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Null stress, kompress! IKKE noe problem å bli førstegangsmor. Alt går på skinner hele tiden,...Lekende lett. ELLER?


	54. Morgenprat

Isak ligger i sengen og stønner. Han er fortsatt mett etter at de var på Eid hos Sana og Yosef i går.

Even våkner av at Isak stønner

 

«Hva skjer? Hva driver du med?» Even heiser seg opp på albuene og ser over på Isak

«Det som skjer er at jeg fortsatt er stappmett etter i går!»

«Hehe…..Sånn går det når man ikke klarer å begrense seg»

«Ja men faen, Even! Det var jo så mye god mat!»

«Eehh ja, Isak. Det var det. Men du behøver ikke smake på alt!»

«Det er lett for deg å si det. Når lysten er sterkere enn vettet, går det ikke bra. Dette er enkel psykologi, Even»

«Hahaha….du er søt altså. Lille nerden min!» Even kysser han raskt på kinnet «Så det du sier, er at du ikke kan kontrollere lystene dine?»

«Tydeligvis ikke. I hvertfall når det gjelder maten til Sana og Yosef»

«hmmm….interessant. Jeg tror jeg kan bekrefte at det er andre områder du heller ikke klarer å stagge lystene dine» Even ser på Isak og hever øyenbrynene.

«Hva mener du?»

«Nei altså… For eksempel den gangen vi var på kino og skulle se Kongens Nei. Da var det en som ikke klarte å holde fingrene fra fatet veit jeg»

«Ja, men det var jo fordi du satt der og var deilig!»

«Hva med den gangen vi var på Frysja og skulle bade? Når jeg måtte snu meg på magen og ligge sånn i en halv evighet? Bare fordi du liksom måtte smøre meg ekstra godt på lårene, som du påstod?»

«ja ja ja…. Så har jeg kanskje vanskelig  med å styre lystene mine. Men det er jo bare fordi du er så deilig!»

«Vet du hva, Isak? Jeg liker at du ikke kan styre lystene dine. I hvertfall når det gjelder meg.»

«Even… du må ikke si sånn….»

«Hvorfor ikke? Det er jo sant!»

«Vel…siden jeg ikke klarer å styre meg, lever du farlig akkurat nå!»

«I’m all yours bby….»


	55. Sommer

EVEN  
Frysja i dag?  
  
  
ISAK  
Er det ikke litt kaldt der oppe nå?  
  
  
EVEN:  
Har du sett ut vinduet i dag Isak?  
  
  
ISAK:  
Hva mener du?

 

EVEN:  
Det er dritvarmt og megabra vær!!

 

ISAK  
Ja OK?

 

EVEN:  
JA OK??? Isak... nå er du håpløs  
Legg fra deg det du holder på med og   
gå til et vindu og se ut!  
  
  
ISAK:  
Ja det er fint vær. Greit, vi kan dra til frysja  
Pakker du ting eller?  
  


EVEN:  
Jepp  
  
  
ISAK:  
Husk solkrem da bby.  
  
  
EVEN:  
Will do <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til mine trofaste lesere
> 
> Jeg går inn i en svært krevende tid i de neste månedene.
> 
> Jeg vil likevel prøve og komme med noen hverdagsglimt fra Bislet når det faller seg sånn.  
> Jeg setter utrolig pris på at dere henger med på glimtene, og kommentarene deres varmer.


	56. Frysja

Even har lagt ut et stort teppe og ligger å halvdøser i solen når Isak kommer gående og dumper ned på teppet ved siden av.

«Halla!»

 

«Å hei, der er du jo. Sulten? Jeg smurte noen sandvicher og tok med noen kalde øl. Det ligger i baggen»

 

«Mmm…nice. Jeg er kjempesulten»

Even finner fram mat og kald øl, og de blir sittende å prate om dagen som har gått.

«Hvordan var det på jobb i dag?»

«Nei altså…. Det er litt trykket stemning kan du si. Folk er ikke særlig fornøyde med at vi blir nedlagt. Det er jo galskap»

«De gjør vel stort sett som de vil de som sitter ved makta»

 

«Ja dessverre blir vi sjeldent hørt. Men la oss heller snakke om noe som er hyggeligere. Vi kan jo snakke om deg for eksempel»

 

«MEG? Hehe er jeg sååå interessant»

 

«Du er best, det vet du»

 

«Hahaha du prøver bare å smiske! Hva er det du vil?»

 

«HÆ! JEG? Hvordan kan du tro noe sånt om… moi, Even?» Isak tar seg til brystet og setter et uskydlig blikk i Even

 

«Ååå jeg kjenner deg, du er kjærsten min liksom» Even stryker han nedover leggen, og Isak følger hånden hans med blikket.

 

«Rolig nå Even»

 

«Hæ! Hva mener du?»

 

"Kan du please holde henda dine borte fra beina mine. Jeg vil helst slippe å ha boner mens jeg sitter her i bare en shorts liksom"

 

"OK, jeg skal være snill. Bli med å bad i steden"

 

"Nææ…. Jeg orker ikke både nå. Men jeg kan ligge her å passe på sakene våre"

 

"Den er grei. Jeg går å tar meg en dukkert jeg da"

 

Even går mot vannkanten, nøler litt, så legger han på svøm.

Isak blir liggende på teppet. En sval bris feier over kroppen hans og han tenker på hvor fint og deilig dette er. Sol, sommer, varme og en deilig kjæreste. Han kjenner at tankene drifter bort fra stressende jobb og hverdagsmas.

 

Etter en stund kommer Even tilbake, og han legger seg ned ved siden Isak for å tørke i solen. Vannet var ikke særlig varmt, men det var forfriskende likevel. 

Det skal bli godt med en rolig helg sammen med Isak. De trenger det. Forrige helg var det fest og moro sammen med venner og bekjente hos Eskild. De hadde først gått i Pridetoget, og etterpå var det fest til langt på natt.

Der hadde vært veldig gøy, men slitsomt. 

Herregud, tenker han. Kanskje han begynner å bli gammel…

 

"Isak… synes du vi begynner å bli gamle?"

 

"Isak?"

 

Even bøyer seg over Isak og hører at det kommer svake snorkelyder. Han kan ikke annet enn å smile. Sovende Isak er noe av det vakreste Even vet. Han ser ned på kjærsten sin. Ser de vakre, rene trekkene. De pent buede leppene.

Han blir enig med seg selv om at de umulig kan være så gamle. De er jo bare i slutten av 20 årene, har hverken grått hår eller rynker.

Han lener seg over Isak og kysser ham på kinnet. 

 

"Elsker deg bby" får han til svar

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
